


Jericho Farm

by sichi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I'm so sorry, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Slow Burn, Stardew Valley - Freeform, farm au, hankcon - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sichi/pseuds/sichi
Summary: Jericho, an all android town, is the new home of recently retired Lieutenant Hank Anderson. He bought a farm, packed up his things, and moved to a tiny town outside of Detroit with his dog Sumo.He visited the same farm with his son four years ago. Now it's time to make new memories; and he was not expecting a certain android to be apart of them.Just a fluffy hankcon Stardew Valley/Detroit crossover no one asked for (except for people on twitter but go off I guess).





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic definitely was not idea...but THIS twitter thread made me want to write it soooo bad soooOO I did!!! (https://twitter.com/defensetrain/status/1029608915472809984) So thank you twitter user @defensetrain you're amazing and I love you
> 
> Also I have legit not written a fanfic since I was in the ATLA fandom which was like over 10 years ago sooooo THANK YOU for stopping by! I don't know how long this fic is gunna be I'm just gunna write until I die kthnx
> 
> Talk to me on twitter @RKsoGAY

It’s four o’clock in the afternoon on a beautiful spring afternoon. Hank, now officially a retired Lieutenant from the Detroit Police Department, rolled down all of the windows in his car. His dog Sumo sticks his giant head out of the driver side rear window. Hank sees him doing so in the driver side mirror and smiles.

 

It wasn’t an easy decision to retire. Detroit’s crime rate had spiked after many androids around the city went what they called ‘deviant’. Robots that have thoughts and feelings, Hank thought and scoffed. He thought he would never see the day.

 

After working twenty hours straight, seeing a dead boy that hit too close to home with him, Hank decided it was time. He spend a month closing any cases he could, and divvied up any that could not be solved in the short time frame. His coworkers must have loved him for that.

 

At his retirement party, (which was filled with about fifty people that Hank either didn’t know that somehow knew him, or people that he wished he didn’t know), several fellow cops asked what he was going to do with his newfound freedom. He didn’t know how to answer at first, but when an advertisement for a small farm in a remote town outside of Detroit came up later on his browser, he froze.

 

Hank definitely believed advertisement companies were spying on his every move. The farm that was pictured in this advertisement was not random; he and his son Cole had visited it the week of his fifth birthday. And completely on accident. His car had broken down before they could hit the lake house Hank had rented, and that accidental vacation with his son in this podunk town was one of the best memories he had in his fifty-three years of life.

 

So, without hesitation, Hank decided to sell his home in Detroit and take a chance by moving out into the middle of nowhere where he knew absolutely no one. After purchasing the farm, the mayor of the town emailed him, asking when he was going to move in so he could properly welcome him to Jericho. 

 

The open fields to Hank’s right and left started to become littered with pine trees, and Hank knew he wasn’t far off. He remembered his car breaking down at some point where the fields ended and the trees began. Cole loved the trees and the forest. 

 

Just some ten minutes later, Hank and Sumo had reached their destination. The sun was still up, but starting to creep down past a single mountain to the north. Hank pulled into the farm area, seeing the small cabin ahead. He noticed a man standing in front of the front door, smiling at him.

 

The first thing Hank did after getting out of the car was stretch. He decided to not stop and just spend two hours in the car. His back did not thank him. Realizing the man had not moved from his position by the front door, he decided to open the door and let Sumo out before greeting him.

 

“Welcome!” The man had shouted and waved. Hank smiled back, walking up the front porch steps. The man was average height, with dark skin, and had eyes which were strikingly two different colors. “You must be Lieutenant Hank Anderson. My name is Markus.” He held his hand out.

 

Hank took it and smiled, “Nice to meet you Markus. And, it’s just Hank now. No need for titles after retirement.”

 

Another smile from the young man, “Of course, Hank. Jericho is very lucky to have someone like you here. The town is very eager to meet you.” He looked over to Hank’s car, noticing the back had some large bags in it. “Do you need assistance moving in your things?”

 

“That’s kind of you, but I just have a few things. Shouldn’t take me long--” 

 

Hank was interrupted by a loud shriek. He went into cop mode and decided to cut his conversation with Markus short as he followed the noise.

 

Hank did not expect to find Sumo on top of a man, licking his face to death. “God damnit...down boy!” Hank ran over to his large dog and yanked him off of the poor man. 

 

The boy did not seem to be in distress at all. He had a huge smile on his face, rubbing it to try and remove some of Sumo’s drool. “He’s okay, he just startled me is all.” Hank held out a hand to help the boy up. 

 

He was quite the scene, Hank thought. The boy, or, man, Hank corrected himself, looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He smiled as he dusted off his pants, now covered in dirt and dog hair. He was wearing a... _ suit? _

 

“My name is Connor, I’m--” he stopped. Hank stood there silently, blinking, waiting for the man to continue. He didn’t. 

 

“Er, name’s Hank.” He held out his hand and Connor shook it. That’s when Hank noticed the bright blue LED on his right temple. “Oh, you’re a--”

 

“Android.” Markus’ voice was heard behind Hank. He turned around, and Markus was still smiling. It was almost unnerving. “I see you met Connor. I was hoping you two would meet. He is our newest resident of Jericho, besides you of course.”

 

Hank was starting to piece things together, “You’re an android too, I take it?”

 

Markus frowned for the first time, “I take it you did not hear?” Markus looked at Connor briefly, and then back to Hank, “Jericho is an all-android town. Well, until you showed up I guess.” 

 

Hank really wanted to be surprised, and he was shocked that he honestly was not angry about this new information. He spent a lot of years hating androids, and after seeing how humans treated each other, he honestly was over it. If this town had no humans in it, it seemed like a freakin’ paradise.

 

“Oh. No. I was...not aware,” Hank rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with both androids, “but that sounds good to me. Gettin’ sick of humans and their bullshit anyway.”

 

He looks up and sees Connor smiling. He is petting Sumo, who looks strangely comfortable sitting on Connor’s expensive looking loafers. The dog’s weight alone would cause pain to a human, but Hank guesses Connor can’t really complain. 

 

“I’m glad to hear it, Lieutenant. Markus has told me about your arrival and requested that I assist you with settling in.” 

 

“That won’t be necessary, really.” Hank threw his hands up defensively. “I don’t want to be a burden on you guys. I’m just going to take the shit out of my car and probably hit the hay. Sumo and I have had a long day.”

 

“Sumo,” Connor said, scratching the dog behind his ears. Sumo leaned into his hand and made softly whined. “That’s a nice name. I like dogs. I have not been able to meet one yet.”

 

“Yeah, well it’s your lucky day. Not all dogs are as sweet as him, though, so he’s probably gunna set your standards really high.” Sumo looked up at Hank and wagged his tail, as if he recognized the compliment.

 

Markus stepped forward and squeezed Hank’s shoulder briefly, “Well it’s been good to meet you Hank. I strongly recommend meeting the rest of the residents of Jericho tomorrow after you rest. I have emailed you a map in case you wish to do so.”

 

“I appreciate it,” Hank nodded. Markus waved to Connor and him before walking towards the town.

 

The sun was officially starting to set, and Hank looked around for the first time since his arrival. The last time he was here, there was a giant field of every type of crop you could imagine. Now, there was nothing but weeds and new trees growing in. Some trees even looked to be decades old, even though it had only been a few years. 

 

“I’ll help you with your bags and leave you to rest for the night.” Connor said, walking towards Hank’s vehicle. He had a feeling arguing with the android would be useless. 

 

“Sure, thanks.” 

 

After all of Hank’s belongings were moved from the car to the small cabin, Hank plopped down on the sofa in the living room. The cabin was furnished to a degree; there was a sofa, small television on an old table, and a rather large bed in the bedroom. He’d have to look into buying additional items in the next few days. There was also no microwave, and Hank’s cooking skills were beyond rusty. He let out a long sigh.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Connor asked, setting down a bag of munchies Hank bought for the road on the kitchen counter. 

 

Hank shook his head, turning around to face the android, “Nah, just a long day. I suppose there’s a lot to do to this place to make it more homey.” 

 

Connor nodded, “This residence has been inhabited for about a year now. Residents of Jericho moved in shortly after the humans in the town moved out.”

 

“Yeah, I was wondering what happened to this place. Visited about four years ago and everything is changed.” Hank gestured to the small sofa chair in the corner of the room. The android talking behind him was giving him a sore neck.

 

The young looking man sat down, looking awkward in his expensive looking suit. Hank was going to have to offer this kid a wardrobe change. He looked so out of place amongst the dusty and rusty interior design around him.

 

“The town’s business was not doing so well for the humans who lived here. They left in large groups, and soon the whole town was abandoned.” Connor looked down and to the right, as if viewing a memory, “Markus, who you met, bought every building and plot of land in this town as a sort of sanctuary for deviated androids.”

 

“Dude must be loaded then, huh.”

 

Connor shrugged, “His past…’owner’,” he used air quotes, “is a very rich and influential artist in Detroit. He treated Markus as if he was his own son.”

 

“Must be nice,” Hank kicked his shoes off absently. Sumo had found a place to sit between Connor’s legs on the floor. Connor smiled and slowly pet the dog’s head. Sumo rested his head on Connor’s knee. “He seems to like you. He has a pretty good choice of character.”

 

“Character?” Connor’s eyes dropped to the floor, “I’m not sure if I have been deviant long enough to develop that.”

 

“Well then, what’s your story? How did you come to live in the land of free robots?”

 

“I don’t want to bore you, Lieutenant. You probably want to get some sleep.” Connor stood up slowly. Sumo huffed. “Sorry buddy, I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure he’d liked that.” Hank stood up to walk the android out. “You okay getting home? It’s kind of dark out now.”

 

Connor paused and looked at Hank. He looked like he was staring at his face, almost as if he were analyzing what he had just said. 

 

“Uh, yes, I mean no. I am okay. Thank you.” 

 

“Sure.” Hank opened the door and Connor walked out. “Ya know, I could use some help with this whole ‘farmer’ thing. I’m sure you got google articles you can pull up for me as I figure this shit out in the next few weeks.”

 

The android’s hazel eyes lit up. Hank wasn’t sure about Connor’s past, or if he had anything better to do at the time, so the look he gave him definitely verified he would not mind spending time with him. “I would enjoy helping you, Lieutenant. I am new to this place myself, so maybe we can both get acquainted to it together.” The man paused, making full on eye contact with Hank, “And get acquainted with one another as well.”

 

Hank felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Connor was staring at him with such force, it was hard to look away. “Sounds good, uh…” he finally broke eye contact. “See you tomorrow.” 

 

“Goodnight Lieutenant.” Connor said as he walked down the porch front steps. 

 

“Hank! Call me Hank.” 

 

Connor turned around with a smile, “Goodnight,  _ Hank. _ ”

  
_ Goodnight indeed. _ Hank thought, closing the door.


	2. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank meets the Jericho crew, and makes a deal with Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys...thank you SO MUCH for all of your wonderful comments and the kudos to go with them. I am overwhelmed. This chapter is another chapter that lays down the foundation for the story, so stay with me here! It picks up after this, I promise!

Hank woke up to complete silence.

 

His home in Detroit was not exactly in the heart of the city, but even there he could hear things; the passing of cars, the hum of the air conditioning unit, cats fighting in the alleyway. But right now it was silent. The only noise he could hear was a distant sound of crickets, and the soft breathing of Sumo.

 

Because he had no curtains up in his home yet, he noticed right away that it was still dark. Hank felt around the large bed for wherever his phone had ended up. He checked the time. It was not even 6am yet. 

 

Hank groaned as he shifted in bed, burrowing himself in his blanket. Sumo, feeling his owner stir, opened his eyes and stared at Hank, face to face. The large dog took up almost half of the bed, but it wasn’t like Hank was having any humans over to take up that space anyway.

 

“Five more minutes,” he said, his voice groggy. Sumo continued to stare, debating whether or not his human would appreciate a good face licking at this very moment. Hank stared back, “Please boy, five minutes. Then we’ll start our day.”

 

Sumo would not let up. His staring turned into soft whining. 

 

“Fine,” Hank dragged out, kicking the sheets off of his body. He felt the soft thuds of Sumo’s tail wagging against the mattress before he stood up to let the dog outside.

 

Hank opened the front door and admired the softness of the sky. The sun was slowly starting to rise in the distance. He could not remember the last time he saw the sunrise, at least, after actually getting a full night’s rest. 

 

The retired Lieutenant took his time getting ready for the day. He, however, took a very short and cold shower (he was going to have to look into getting this place a working water heater), threw on clothes, and sat in the kitchen, debating what he was going to eat for breakfast. He decided on a granola bar he had bought on his way into town. He wasn’t entirely sure that he was able to cook anything in this worn-down kitchen anyway.

 

The kitchen was a bit smaller than what he was accustomed to. There was a regular size fridge, but the oven and stove were smaller and looked outdated. Hank wanted to make note to check what year the oven was made. He guessed the oven was not much younger than him and sighed. 

 

He pulled out his phone and made a new note for himself:

 

  * Replace oven
  * Buy curtains
  * Fix...or...purchase…? new water heater
  * ...microwave??



 

He deleted the last bullet point. This new life was supposed to be something that turned everything around. No more bad habits. New home, new surroundings...

 

_ New friends? _ Hank smirked. He honestly was not expecting that last part. Before knowing that Jericho was an all android town, he assumed he would purchase this property and mind to himself. He was good at that. Just him and Sumo, and his soon to be crops growing in the soon to be soft dirt of his five acres of land.

 

Connor was nice. Connor was...attractive. He had a bit of innocence that counter acted the suit and tie he wore. What was written on it?  _ Cyberlife? _

 

Hank had encountered androids before, sure. Detroit was full of them. But he had never seen one look, or act, like Connor. While he thought the same of Markus, he seemed to be a bit more in touch with his... _ human _ side. But, Connor did say he was knew to the town. Maybe that meant he was new to being deviant as well. Whatever that meant.

 

Hank checked the time on his phone. It was now just past 6am, which was still too early to officially start the day. Besides, his goal of the day (per Markus) was to meet the new androids in town. He figured that even if androids didn’t actually sleep, it was socially too busy to be greeting anyone. So he decided that the sun was up enough outside for him to walk around the property.

 

The damage was not too bad, but Hank knew he had his work cut out for him. Trees were awkwardly growing in places where crops should be, and large stones littered the fields. And if he wanted to make the most of this beautiful weather, he was going to need to start working as soon as possible. The thought of all of that work was daunting; but there was a part of his old retired ass that looked forward to something constructive to give him structure in his life.

 

But besides the chaos on his newly acquired property, there were some rays of beauty. A rather large pond stretched out on the south side of the land, with lily pads and all. He wondered if any fish existed in it. It’s been a while since he went fishing. 

 

The property was also surrounded by large trees that expanded into a large forest. He remembered coming here years ago and fear that Cole would wander too far in them. He had a moment of panic where his son went missing for over twenty minutes, but found his skipping out of the forest with a smile. “Sorry daddy, I was playing with the faeries!” he’d say. 

 

Tools were haphazardly discarded along the east wall of the dilapidated cabin. They were worn, but would provide enough use to at least get things going. Hank picked up an axe to inspect it, when he heard a tree branch crunch behind him.

 

“Hello, Hank.”

 

While he wasn’t exactly caught off guard, the soft voice of the young android startled him anyway. Hank jumped a bit, turned around to glare at who he believed to be Connor.

 

“Jesus kid, don’t scare an old man like that. Especially when I’m holding a sharp object.”

 

“That particular axe is not very sharp,” Connor stated, “it would hardly do any damage to me, even with great force. Even though, assuming your previous occupation, you might be able to--”

 

“Right, I was joking,” Hank said bluntly, throwing the axe down beside him. 

 

Connor stayed silent for a few seconds. His hands twitched by his side. “I apologize for startling you. It was not my intention.”

 

“S’okay,” Hank muttered. 

 

More silence.

 

“Are you...here for a specific reason?” Hank asked, looking into Connor’s eyes. 

 

The android seemed to be uncomfortable with the direct eye contact. Hank notices the LED on his temple turn yellow. “Oh, yes. Sorry. I was here to ask you if you wanted me to accompany you when you meet the other residents of Jericho. I believe that is on your agenda today, if I am not mistaken.”

 

Hank smiles, “Aw yeah, that’d be great. Not too good at meeting new people, so your company would be nice.”

 

“Good,” Connor smiles back, “I have a list of everyone in order of location, to make it a time efficient trip around town.”

 

“Great, lead the way.”

  
  
  
  


 

Connor made sure to give Hank the low down on the residents as they walked to their first destination. Their first stop was meeting North, who Connor warned was not friendly towards humans. He regrets that she is their first stop, considering her attitude, but reassured Hank that the remainder of the folks in town were not as...angry. North ran the general store, which had items that would appease both humans and androids. When asking why have anything for humans at all, Connor pointed out that the town did get a decent amount of traffic as a rest stop before hitting Detroit. 

 

Next would be Josh, who ran the auto shop. He brought in the money for the town, since cars seemed to break down constantly on the main road closest to town.

 

“That’s funny, that’s how I ended up visiting here years ago. Maybe there’s some sort of curse or ghost on the road or something.”

 

Connor said that it was highly implausible and moved on.

 

Simon, a PL600 android, took over the flower and seed shop that was towards the south of town. Whoever had abandoned the home had left most of their stock behind. 

 

“That’s a strange hobby for an android.”

 

“Maybe,” Connor replied, “But with deviancy comes interest in human hobbies.”   
  


“What’s your hobby?”

 

Silence. 

 

“I’m not sure yet.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

 

Then there was an android family; Kara, Luther, and Alice. Kara found a library towards the east end of the town and was taking the time to archive it. Luther was a TR400 model that was used to work the docks, and had the muscle to lift heavy objects. He found a liking to building and using his hands, and was considered the go-to guy for any sort of repairs for the buildings of Jericho. And Alice…

 

“An android kid?”

 

“Yes. She is a YK500 model. I wanted to inform you of this so you did not believe that two androids kidnapped a human child. I believe you would want to alert the authorities if that were the case.”

 

Hank didn’t bring up the fact that kidnapping an android child was still not okay, but figured there must be a good reason and didn’t push it.

 

The last important Jericho resident that Connor wanted Hank to meet was Lucy. She was the town healer, and was busy day and night. Not only did she repair the other members of Jericho, but any android that would wander through the town.

 

When the word of Jericho got around to the city of Detroit, many androids escaped their abusive situations to seek asylum. Many reached the town in pieces; and Lucy attempted to put them back together every time.

 

“She’s very good at her job. The town of Jericho puts any money they can towards her clinic to ensure that she is able to purchase any supplies she needs to aid other androids.”

 

“That’s...quite the community aspect there. Everyone rallying together for one purpose.”

 

“It’s what Markus preaches, and we listen.”

 

By the time they were in front of the general store, Connor had conducted a full briefing on all of the main players in town. Hank was impressed.

  
“You know, we could have used a guy like you to give briefings on scenes. You’re very thorough.”

 

“It’s in my programming, so it’s natural that I have a skill in informing others of information I have gathered.”

 

Hank raised an eyebrow, “In your programming? What do--”

 

He was cut off by the door opening. Inside was a female android, much shorter than Hank, who had long brown hair in a braid. One look at Hank and she was already scowling.

 

“I thought I heard talking out here.” North made no attempt to move so the two could come in the store. She also refused to make eye contact with Hank.

 

“Hello, North. This is--”

 

“Yeah, the human. Markus warned me.”

 

Hank held out his hand, “Nice to meet you, North. My name is--”

 

Hank was again interrupted by the door. This time, it slamming in his face. He had to retract his hand to prevent injury.

 

This seemed to piss off Connor. Hank had only known the android for a day, but he didn’t believe he actually could get angry. But at this moment, he was almost fuming.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Connor walked in the store and closed the door before Hank could object.

 

Five minutes later, Connor opened the door and ushered Hank inside.

 

It was bigger than he expected. There were a handful of isles with low counters that had a few items laying on them. It looked like this store used to be a happening grocery store, before its previous inhabitants fled. He noticed some random android parts for sale, and a small section of what looked like it was for humans that happened to stop by. The human section included a gas canister, a pack of ramen, and a rather large bag of Cheetos. 

 

Hank stifled a laugh as though his life depended on it. And with the look North was currently shooting him from behind the checkout counter, he knew that he was on thin ice already.

 

“North...” Connor said, his tone almost as a warning.

 

“Yeah, so... _ Hank _ .” She seemed physically strained to say his first name, “I don’t like humans and I don’t like the fact that I am forced to live in the same town as one.” 

 

“That doesn’t exactly sound like an apology, North.” Connor said with a sigh.

 

“Whatever.” North rolled her eyes, “I moved here to get away from old human men who believed me to be a useless piece of plastic. Don’t expect me to be happy that you’re here.”

 

Hank didn’t know how she got here, but he imagined that each android fled to get away from something. Most of those reasons probably revolved around asshole humans. Suddenly, he felt very small.

 

“It’s okay, I don’t need an apology,” Hank wanted to move closer to North, but he decided against it, “I won’t bother you, promise. Just gunna be me and my dog on my property and that’s it.”   
  
“Good.” North said, but she uncrossed her arms and looked a little less guarded.

 

“We’ll get going. It was nice to meet you.”

 

North said nothing.

 

When Hank closed the door behind him, Connor spoke immediately, “That was unfair of her to treat you like that. She doesn’t even know you.”

 

Hank put a hand on Connor’s shoulder, “It’s alright, you don’t need to fuss over it. I’m sure she has her reasons.”

 

Connor sighed again. Hank  _ knows _ he doesn’t have to breathe, so he finds the android’s sighing odd. But the little human-like reactions his body makes heightens Hank’s curiosity. Is he doing it to make Hank feel better, or is his robotic brain now wired to act like a human?

 

Hank realized his hand was still lingering and pulled it away quickly. Connor almost looked disappointed.

 

“Don’t worry about it anymore kid, got it?”

 

“Got it.”

 

The remainder of the meetings went much better. Hank was glad he met North first, because everyone else seemed like angels in comparison. 

 

Lucy’s clinic shared a wall with North’s store, but Connor told him that they would not be meeting her today. Apparently she was working on some androids that were almost completely destroyed by humans. It was not in their best interest to see Hank at the moment. The older man understood and moved on.

 

Simon was soft spoken, and had already acquired an array of several different types of plants within his shop. He provided Hank with enough seeds to get him started, and informed him that he would be ordering a more variety just for him. He seemed happy that he would be getting a regular customer, and it made Hank unclench just a bit.

 

Josh was polite, and seemed to have an interest in Hank’s non-autonomous car. They were becoming more rare nowadays, and he was sure Josh had only encountered a few. He promised he’d let him check it out later. The android had the personality of someone you would want to grab a beer with, although Hank doubted android could consume any sort of liquid. And he doubted there was a bar in this town anyway.

 

And lastly, the android family was an interesting pair. Kara was small, polite, and seemed to have nothing but love for her child android and much larger partner. Luther was enormous; Hank was not used to seeing anyone taller than him. While his rather large exterior was slightly terrifying, Luther spoke softly and with purpose. Alice was quiet, but seemed to dote on her adoptive father. Hank was pretty sure her feet did not touch the floor during their meeting because she enjoying being carried around so much. Whatever life this small android came from was in the past, and she seemed to be in good hands at the moment.

 

After what seemed like hours, Connor decided to walk with Hank back towards his property.

 

“May I show you something first?” Connor asked. He had been strangely quiet during the meetings of the remaining androids. Hank used his detective skills and observed that Connor was simply...observing him back. He watched as his LED would switch from blue to yellow, constantly turning, his eyes watching Hank as he interacted with each android. He was like a website that would only load one picture at a time, very slowly. He wondering what was going on inside of his head. While he was flattered that the android seemed to take an interest in him, he wasn’t sure if he was leaving a good or bad impression on him.

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

Connor lead the other man to a large home just south of Hank’s property. The only thing separating their land was a few trees. The home looked well taken care of; much better than Hank’s run down cabin. He wondered if it was because of the old owners, or if Connor had taken some time to spruce it up in the small amount of time he was living there.

 

Attached to the home was a rather large barn. A white picket fence surrounded the barn, which left a good amount of space for animals to graze. The grass needed some work, though. It was mostly patches of dirt.

 

“Is this your place?” Hank asked.

 

“Yes,” Connor stared at the home, his short hair catching in the cool afternoon breeze. Hank noticed some curl to it. “The previous owners had lots of animals. Markus thought this home would be a good fit for me.”   
  


“Ya plan on actually getting animals to live in this?” Hank asked jokingly.

 

“Of course. I just...haven’t decided on what yet. Or how many. Animals take a lot of work and care and I...am a bit hesitant.”

 

“Well I’ll tell you what,” Hank gestured to the barn, “I’ll help you figure out what animals you want and how to care for them,” he then pointed to the opening in trees which lead to his property, “and you help me with my crops. Deal?”

 

Connor looked up at him. His LED turned yellow again, but quickly shifted to blue. “That sounds like an adequate deal, Hank. Thank you.”

 

“Don’t mention it. I could use all the help I can get.” Hank shrugged, “Plus, you seem like decent company. I wasn’t expecting to exactly make new friends, but…”

 

Connor’s face lit up, just like it did the previous day when Hank mentioned them spending time together. It caused a knot to form in his chest. No one had looked at him like that in a long time.

 

It scared him.

 

“It would make me happy to get to know you better, Hank. I would be honored to be your friend. It has been rather quiet since I moved in, so I believe we are in the same boat.”

 

“Seems like it. So, ya gunna show me around, or what?”

 

Connor smiled. He usually keeps track of the amount of times he has smiled in the span of a day. 

 

It seemed as though he had lost track today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to google the Stardew Valley map to write this chapter. I hope it's apparent where everyone lives in correlation to characters of the game :) As always, comments/kudos are appreciated!!! I will try and update a chapter a week, and maybe more if my work schedule allows it :)
> 
> hank: i'll scratch your back if you scratch mine  
> connor: yes plz hank touch me  
> hank: what  
> connor: what


	3. Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank thinks a trip to H&M is a date, and Connor doesn't know how to function around Hank with his hair up. The boys are a mess....enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @gottageekout made Hank in the Stardew create a character and I LOVE IT SO!!! So I just had to post it....:) Enjoy!!

 

Day number three on Hank’s newly purchased farm went as well as he imagined it. He was starting to clear the fields around his cabin, so he would be able to start planting seeds before the spring ended. 

 

The retired cop made use of the old tools. They did their job just as well as expected, and Hank felt as if they made him use every single muscle in his middle aged body. He hadn’t been this exhausted since he was in the police academy over thirty years ago.

 

He managed to chop up an entire medium sized tree by himself before Connor made an appearance. 

 

“I see you’ve started already,” Connor stated. The android was not wearing his usual jacket, just the white button up long sleeved shirt and his regular black slacks. He still had on his nice shoes. Hank noticed this, but decided not to tease him about his formal wear. It’s definitely something he wanted to bring up later. Seeing shoes that looked out of Hank’s price range become dusty from the dirt made his skin crawl.

 

“Yeah,” Hank stopped what he was doing to hand Connor another axe. “You up for a serious work out today? There’s a lot to do.”

 

Connor smiled, “My body is fully charged and prepared to help you with your physical activities today.”

 

Hank’s cheeks turned a bright red. If Connor asked, he’d blame it on the heat. “Aha...yeah. Sounds good. You could probably start over there,” Hank pointed to a cluster of smaller dead trees, “and when you’re done with that we can start hauling the wood to the side of the house.”

 

He nodded and rolled up the sleeves of his button up shirt before heading to his destination. 

 

The morning went by without incident. Connor and Hank stuck to their own areas and eventually met at the middle to start hauling their newly chopped wood to an area beside the house. Hank noted that the hard work now would pay off when winter came along and he had all of the firewood he needed.

 

After stacking the wood in an orderly fashion, Hank looked out to his farm. While it was notable the areas that they worked on today were not clear and without foliage, Hank couldn’t help but frown. Although he felt as if he accomplished so much, he could barely notice the difference and frowned.

 

Connor, as if he picked up on Hank’s thoughts, stated, “We have finished chopping down three percent of the necessary trees needed to clear the entire field.”

 

Hank groaned, “Just three percent? Well fuck.” It was almost noon, and the sun was high in the sky. Hank was now starting to sweat at a higher rate, and decided to pull his medium length grey hair up with a hair tie he kept around his wrist. The air now felt cool under his neck. He sighed and put his hands on his hips and looked at Connor.

 

The android stared at him and said nothing. He felt his eyes stare at his head and felt on display. 

 

Hank cleared his throat, “Well, I guess that’s not bad for just a few hours. I could use a break though, maybe lunch. You need anything?”

 

Connor was still staring, and his eyes were blinking at a higher rate than usual. The LED on his head was red.

 

“Uh, earth to Connor.” Hank waved his hand in front of his face. “You alright?”

 

Connor blinked and shook his head rather violently, “My apologies, Hank. I was...calculating the most efficient way to continue our outdoor work. I do not need food or water like humans.” A pause. “Thank you, though.”

 

Hank shrugged and headed for the front door of the cabin. Connor followed.

 

They spent the afternoon doing more or less the same. Connor suggested that they clear most of the smaller trees first to clear a larger surface area. That way, some of the soil can be used to start and grow crops so Hank could take advantage of the season still being spring. Towards the end of the day, they decided to conquer one large tree and be done for the day.

 

As the sun started to set, and the last tree collapsed to the ground, Hank decided to call it and leave the rest of the chopping for the next day. Although he was wearing gloves, his hands felt swollen and felt as though calluses were forming on top of calluses. Every muscle in his body seemed to be screaming, and walking was more of an issue than it should be. He went inside to grab himself a beer from the fridge, went back outside, and collapsed on one of the chairs on the front porch. 

 

He gestured for Connor to sit and join him. The sun was now barely peeking over the mountains, and the sky was a mix of warm pinks and blues. The air was cooler and the cicadas were humming a loud consistent melody. Sumo decided that outside was more interested and joined the two men on the porch. Sumo, of course, decided to sit next to Connor’s feet. Hank was just a little jealous.

 

“So, why don’t you tell me about yourself. I feel like I don’t really know anything about you.” Hank started the conversation off. Connor was sitting awkwardly in the wicker chair, with his hands clasped in his lap. 

 

“Well, we did meet recently,” a pause, “but...what would you like to know?”

 

“I dunno, where you’re from for starters. Your jacket says Cyberlife on it, but that doesn’t mean anything.” Hank took a sip from his beer, “Most all androids from Detroit are manufactured by that company.”

 

“Correct.” Hank could tell Connor was attempting to relax. He unclasped his hands and started to stroke the top of Sumo’s head. “I was created by Cyberlife. Up until my deviency, I worked for them.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

Connor hesitated, not looking at Hank. The android inhaled and exhaled, almost like an imitated sigh. Or maybe it was real, Hank still wasn’t sure.

 

He seemed to be concentrating at the texture of Sumo’s fur, with his LED shining a bright yellow in the now dark porch. “I was created for the purpose of assisting law enforcement personnel with forensic related tasks.”

 

Hank’s eyebrows raised. He balanced his beer bottle between his leg and the side of the chair and looked at Connor. “No shit?”

 

“When I was activated, I was put on display at Cyberlife’s headquarters for several high ranking members of the law enforcement community to observe me and review my functions. Cyberlife hoped that the highest bidder would be able to purchase me and test me out at an actual crime scene.”

 

The sound of the cicadas felt louder to Hank as he heard those words. Connor was to be sold off to some random police department to be used as a toy? The thought sent a shiver up his spine. “I’m sorry Connor, that sounds fucking creepy. I had heard that the DPD was looking for more crime scene based androids, but I had no idea what...the process was.” 

 

Another pause. Connor finally looked up from Sumo’s head and stopped petting him. Sumo huffed from the lack of attention, but settled his head in his paws on the floor. “I would rather not go into detail on my treatment by Cyberlife employees. It was not pleasant. It is why I wanted freedom and why I’m here.”

 

“You don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to with me,” Hank took another swig of beer. “I’ve conducted more interviews in my life than I can count, and I can tell when someone is done talking. Unlike those interviews, though, I won’t push it.”

 

“I appreciate it, Hank.”

 

They finished watching the sun set completely, and Hank decided to turn on some music on his phone to alleviate the silence. The volume to the song was quiet; they could just hear it over the cicadas. 

 

“Billie Holiday, All of Me,” Connor said after the song had started.

 

Hank chuckled, “Thanks, Shazam. I’m aware of the song.”

 

Connor nodded. He waited a bit before adding, “I like it.”

 

They listened to a few more songs before retiring for the night. Before Connor took off, Hank decided that he couldn’t let the clothing thing go. 

 

“Hey kid, do you...have...clothes?”

 

Connor’s mouth twitched as if he wanted to smile, but decided against it. “Of course I do? I’m wearing some right now.”

 

“Well, yeah. I meant, do you have clothes that are appropriate to wear on a farm and while working in a barn?” He pointed at the android’s shoes, “Those are not going to last another week out here. Guaranteed.” 

 

Connor started rolling his sleeves down. Hank realized the top two buttons on his shirt were undone. That was definitely not how his shirt was at the start of the day. 

 

“This is a little embarrassing, but, no. I do not own other clothing. After my escape from Cyberlife, I went directly here.” 

 

“Markus didn’t give you any clothes or anything? A man has to have more than just the clothes on his back.”

 

“He offered, but I told him that it was unnecessary. Apparently that has now changed.”

 

Hank leaned against his door frame and crossed his arms, “Well, what are you doing on Saturday?”

 

Yellow light, “Let me check my social calendar, one moment please.”

 

It took Hank a second to realize he was joking. He chuckled. “Haha, very funny. I was thinkin’ about going into town anyone to pick up some random shit, wanna tag along and maybe hit up an H&M or something?”

 

Connor’s posture slouched and he frowned, “I...would enjoy that, however…”

 

“Let me guess; Cyberlife didn’t exactly give you a severance package,” Hank swatted the air with his hand, “Don’t worry about it. I got a comfy pension and almost nothing to spend it on. Plus, think of it as payment for all of your help.”

 

Connor gave a sort of sad, appreciative smile. “Okay, Hank. I would much like to accompany you to this... _ H&M _ .”

 

“Hey, don’t turn it down just yet. They had some hip clothes back in the day, so you’ll probably end up being the most stylish robot in town.” 

 

Hank was ashamed on how badly he wanted the android to say yes. It had only been two days, and he felt as if every moment spend with Connor has been exhilarating and peaceful all at the same time. While the new farmer did not want to drive away his new friend with his enthusiasm for companionship, he really did want to do the kid a favor and get him new clothes. It was driving him insane. You cannot _ possibly _ look comfortable working in a dirt field dressed like you’re going to a funeral.

 

“I am only teasing. I did say I would enjoy it, so my answer is yes.” Connor was smiling, and much like the first smile he saw from the android, he feels like this one is more relaxed. More human.

 

Sumo’s snout pushed through the gap between Hank’s left leg and the door as he tried to wiggle through to greet Connor one last time. Hank laughed and gently shoved the dog back inside, “You got enough Connor attention today buddy, my turn.” Hank closed the door a little more, signaling that it was time to go inside for the night. He knew for a fact he could stay up and chat more with the android but, he needed to have  _ some _ sort of boundaries.

 

“Goodnight, Hank,” Connor said, with the same tone as the night before, “See you tomorrow?”

 

“I’ll be here.” Hank smiled before closing the door slowly. 

 

He didn’t even remember walking to his bed, because he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

  
  


\---------------------

  
  


The next few days were as exhausting as Hank’s academy days, no,  _ more  _ exhausting. He was pretty sure his academy days were not even this bad, even when running 10 miles a day was commonplace. At least during those, he was able to wake up to an alarm and head to work at his own time. This week, his alarm clock seemed to be an android knocking at his door. And one day, it was an android standing over his bed, shaking him awake.

 

Hank had to explain to Connor that breaking in to other people’s homes is considered rude and illegal. Connor explained to Hank that not answering your front door warrants probable cause for entry to conduct a check welfare. 

 

Of course, Hank has to befriend a  _ law enforcement _ android. He thought he was done with this shit.

 

Saturday morning, it seemed that Connor was letting him catch up on sleep. He awoke to Sumo scratching at the front door and whining. His phone told him it was almost 11 in the morning. 

 

After letting Sumo out and getting ready for the day, he still found it odd that Connor had not walked over to his place to bug him yet. He was almost worried. So, he decided to change things up and head to his place.

 

Hank had not left his property in a few days, and regretted not doing so. Heading towards Connor’s place, he took in the sights of a beautiful medium sized lake. He also noticed a small cottage just south of Connor’s house, and wondered if it was vacant. Jericho seemed to have people coming and going, but only a few stayed. 

 

Hank raised his fist to prepare to knock at the front door when it swung open. He was expecting to see a six foot tall pale android, and was hit with the image of a almost seven foot dark skinned giant. He actually had to look  _ up  _ to look Luther in the eyes. It amused him greatly. He had only met a handful of people who were bigger than him. 

 

“Oh, hey Luther, is Connor here?”

 

Luther nodded, “I opened the door because I heard you approaching. He’s in his bedroom.”

 

When Hank first walked into Connor’s home, it was sparse. Just enough furniture to look like someone occupied the home, but not enough that it looked actually lived in. However, it looked as if he had some done some improvements in the past few days. The bare walls now had two medium sized paintings, with lots of color and broad, meaningful strokes. There was even a vase on the table with a single yellow flower.

 

Hank walked into the master bedroom and yet again, was not expecting the scene that was laid out in front of him. Connor was sitting on the floor, putting together what looked like a bed frame.

 

“Oh, hello Hank!” Connor said cheerfully and dropped what he was doing to gracefully stand up. He brushed off invisible dust off of his pants. “I figured I would let you sleep in today, so I did not want to bother you--”

 

“Oh, no, it’s okay,” Hank was still a little confused, “What are you and Luther up to?”

 

“He requested that he wanted more furniture to make his house seem more inhabited,” Luther said behind Hank, putting his hands behind his back and smiling, “I enjoyed the new requests. Connor wanted to setup some of the pieces himself.”

 

“Aw, I feel bad. You could have asked if you needed help. It’s the least I could do, since you helped me a shit ton this week--”

 

Connor shook his head and interrupted, “You are mistaken. Luther was just delivering the pieces of the furniture; I requested that I fully put them together myself.” Connor shrugged and smiled, “It seems to be an interesting hobby. It gives me something to do on my downtime.”

 

“Yeah, I guess it’s just...interesting. Didn’t think you needed it but, the extra furniture does make everything look a hellava lot better.” 

 

“I’m glad you agree,” Connor said, almost a little too softly. The smaller android looked up at Hank with big, beady eyes. It was adorable, but he could almost feel Luther’s eyes burning in the back of his head.

 

Luther chuckled. Hank turned around and smiled awkwardly, “Yeah, I guess the bed is for aesthetic purposes? Didn’t think androids needed to sleep.”

 

“We don’t,” Luther said a little too quickly, heading towards the front door. “And he didn’t seem to need one until you came along.” He’s pretty sure he saw the android wink before exiting the house. He left without another word.

 

Hank is pretty sure his heart rate skyrocketed and his blood pressure was soring. He didn’t have the guts to turn and look at Connor at the moment, knowing that his face had to have been bright red. He decided to walk over to one of the paintings in the living room instead.

 

It was...odd. Hank was not usually a bumbling idiot. He was known on the force for being a tad bit grump, and for being able to not let anything get to him. He worked undercover cases where very attractive women complimented him, and he wouldn’t bat an eye. If only his coworkers could see him now.  _ “We knew all it would take was one young piece of fine ass to lose your cool.”  _ Gavin, a coworker who never missed an opportunity to tear him, would probably be the first one to point it out and mock him openly.

 

Maybe it was because he was in a town without humans. He had to develop some relationship with someone eventually, and Connor just happened to be very helpful. And willing to talk to him despite his attitude sometimes. And his appearance...did not help.

 

“Is something wrong?” Connor asked, now approaching Hank in the living room. Hank didn’t even heard him approach.

 

“Yeah, just...admiring these paintings. You buy them somewhere?”

 

“Actually, Markus painted those.”

 

Hank turned to look at Connor, “Well, that’s pretty damn impressive. These look like they belong in a fancy art gallery.”

 

“I’ll send my compliments off to him. His past owner was Carl Manfred. A famous artist in Detroit, if you have not heard of him.”

 

And suddenly it clicked, “Fuck, that makes a lot of sense now. I knew these pieces looked familiar. Must have learned something from him.”

 

Connor walked up to one of the paintings and adjusted it slightly to the right. Hank didn’t seem to notice, figured it was an android thing. They probably had levels in their eyes or something. 

 

“He seemed very fond of him. Carl treated him like a son.” Connor shrugged, “Not all of us are as lucky.”

 

“S’pose not,” Hank said, not taking his eyes off of Connor. He had been told that androids are not able to have feelings. He was also aware that deviants were sometimes able to develop them.

 

For being deviant for less than a month, Connor seemed to be handling things pretty well, from what Hank could see. But he could also see sadness, fear, and pain, all in one set of hazel eyes. And he had the sudden urge to see nothing but happiness in them.

 

“Come on, let’s get going.” Hank put his hand on the android’s shoulder and squeezed it for a second. 

 

Connor smiled, looking at the floor and then up at Hank, “Great, lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually intended this chapter of being longer BUT I want to keep my chapters about the same length. So I'll just include the trip to the mall in the next chapter...sorry!
> 
> And as always, I enjoy reading your comments and always appreciate kudos!!! <333


	4. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor venture off to the mall. The whole point of going to the store was to buy Connor new clothes, yet he ends up wearing Hank's outerwear twice in one day. 
> 
> Hank has never developed a relationship with another human as fast as he has with Connor, but then again, Connor isn't exactly human.

If someone were to have told Lieutenant Hank Anderson that he would be in the car with an android, on their way to go to a mall just outside of the Detroit, to purchase said android a whole new wardrobe, he would have probably punched them in the face. 

 

But here he is, five minutes in to their mini road trip, listening to hard rock on a volume that would have made any regular person deaf, sitting next to an android with too good of a posture. 

 

Hank wants to talk to Connor, but there is sort of an awkward silence. Well, silence, and loud music. Maybe he should turn it down just a bit.

 

So he does. Connor is the first one to speak, “I wanted to thank you again, Hank, for doing this.”

 

Hank shrugs, “It’s not a big deal. I needed to pick up a few items for myself anyway.”

 

He lied. He doesn’t really need anything that a mall would provide. Maybe some new socks. Maybe a toy for Sumo. But he doesn’t really  _ need _ anything. He did a good job at packing only the necessities for his new life, even if it meant getting rid of almost all of his worldly possessions.

 

He did keep his record player and some vinyles. And some pictures of Cole. But, that was essentially it. And, so far, that’s all that he really needed.

 

The fact that he’s making this trip just to please the android bothers him.  _ I’m so fucked, _ he thinks and sighs.  _ And not in the good way _ .

 

It only takes them a half hour to reach their destination, which is surprising to Hank because he has felt so isolated in his new home. It’s quiet, off the map, and to come back to civilization even after a week is almost culture shock.

 

“Hey, put this on,” Hank said as he reached in the back seat to retrieve a brown leather jacket and a matching beanie. “You’re kind of an escaped android from one of the biggest companies in Detroit. You probably shouldn’t be advertising that.”

 

“You are correct. I did not think of that,” Connor said, and took the jacket. He shrugged off his Cyberlife jacket and replaced it with Hank’s leather one. It was a little big on him, but it did the job. The beanie was pulled over his dark brown hair, just enough to cover the LED on his temple.

 

Hank swallowed and tried to pull his eyes away from the young looking android, but it took him longer than he would admit. Seeing him wear his jacket was doing things to him, and he was not happy about it.

 

_ Pull yourself together you old man,  _ he thought.  _ Can’t you just have a nice day with your android friend without thinking dirty thoughts. _

 

The mall is not super small, but no Mall of America either. Hank remembers when this mall was in its prime when he was a teen, and it’s gone only downhill from then. There are enough shops still open and enough cars in the parking lot for him to not regret going to that location.

 

As a young adult, rumors that malls were going to soon be obsolete surfaced. With online shopping, and with Black Friday turning into ‘Black Week’, the fate of malls were uncertain. But a few still stood tall, because there was something about millennials and wanting to try on clothes that still kept most of the stores in business.

 

And now with androids being able to work in stores, there was no real reason  _ not _ to have in-person stores. 

 

That being said, the first thing Hank noticed when walking into the mall was the abundance of android presence. 

 

He wasn’t going to lie; androids used to creep him out a bit. Growing up watching The Terminator and Robocop really set the scene for robots having unnatural abilities to make humans suffer. He also was aware that they could become deviant; they could break the chains of their previous processing and create their own personas. Their own personalities, their own likes and dislikes.

 

And he  _ really _ was fascinated with the process. Just in the past week he has noticed a significant difference in Connor’s demeanor. He walks with more purpose, he sighs and scowls, and Hank has seen him smile a lot more. The kid has been smiling at almost everything that is even remotely pleasing, and to see that brightness in the world  _ almost _ makes Hank smile back.

 

The walk to the H&M (Hank was not kidding; he looked up to make sure that the H&M he remembered was still in business, and it was) was very interesting to Connor. They walked slowly as Connor observed his surroundings in great detail. A small group of teenagers were congregating outside of a Hot Topic, showing each other their purchases. A woman was pushing her baby in a stroller, talking to an android to her right, and seemed happy. A child cried as they fell to the floor, their tiny arms not able to properly cushion the fall, and their father tried his best not to laugh at the fact that his child just ate shit on a flat surface.

 

He wondered if Connor has seen life outside of Cyberlife and Jericho.

 

“You doing okay?” Hank asked. Connor turned to him, and, surprise surprise, smiled.

 

“Yes. I was not expecting this many people to be here. It is quite entertaining.”

 

“Glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Connor had already turned away to look at a male android and an older man walk past them. Hank recognized the android as being a unit made for housekeeping. 

 

The android was looking at his feet as he walked, and the man beside him did not look happy. “What did I fucking tell you? Keep your goddamn mouth shut and you speak when I tell you to speak, do you understand?!”

 

Hank noticed that the android’s shirt was slightly torn at the collar. He figured it attributed to his owner’s temper. He noticed Connor clench his fists, and he put his hand on the back of his right shoulder. 

 

Connor unclenched, but only a little.

 

As the android and his owner crossed paths with them, the android had bumped Connor’s left shoulder ever so lightly. The man with the android noticed this and stopped abruptly. 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Don’t be rude, apologize to the man!”

 

The man? Oh,  _ right _ , Connor was in disguise. He looked like a human, and as far as Hank knew, Connor was a one of a kind android, and was not easily recognizable to the general public. No one would even think twice and believe Connor to be anything but human.

 

The android did not look up from the ground, “I...I am so sorry sir…”

 

“Look at him when you are talking to him! Did they not program you any manners? Jesus fucking Christ…”

 

He looked up, his blue eyes filled with fear, “I am so sorry sir, I meant no harm—“

 

“You do not have to apologize to me.” Connor said with a stern voice. He looked at the android, then at the older man behind him, “And you should not be so harsh on him. Apparently, you were not programmed with manners either.”

 

And suddenly, Hank switched into police mode. He immediately noticed that the older man was about to lunge at Connor, and quickly intervened. “Hey, easy now, let’s not start shit here, okay?” The man was now close enough to Hank where taking him down would be easy as one, two, and three. At six foot four, Hank towered over the other man, by a foot, easily. Hank smiled down at his balding head, and the man backed off.

 

“Come on, let’s go. Fuck these losers.” The disgruntled man said, turning around and walking away, assuming his android would follow.

 

As the android was about to turn and follow his abusive owner, Connor grabbed his arm, and Hank saw the skin on his hand retract to show the smooth white frame underneath. The skin on the other android’s arm also retracted, so they were touching, ‘plastic’ to ‘plastic’.

 

Well, that was new.

 

“You will be safe at Jericho. Find us.” Connor said before letting go of the android. 

 

The scared android’s light eyes met Connor’s darker ones, and his mouth twitched. Hope, maybe?

 

The android ran after its owner without another word.

 

“Well, ain’t that something,” Hank muttered to himself.

 

Connor seemed a bit shaken up. He wondering if memories were coming back of his own abuse. He put his hand on Connor’s lower back and lead him away from the scene, not allowing him to look back. He could feel the android’s back almost push against his hand, wanting the contact with someone. It hurt Hank’s old heart.

 

“You’re okay,”

 

He noticed tears start to form in his hazel eyes, but said nothing. 

 

While this trip was off to a bad start, Hank couldn’t help but wonder if in a sick way, they were meant to have witnessed that. Maybe Connor intervening will save that android’s...life? Body? Memories? If you could call an android’s life a life, he supposed.

 

He was proud of his new friend. He could tell that the android was a bit shy, but to stand up to an obviously abusive human, even disguised as a human himself, took a lot of courage. And it was good to see.

 

“You did good, kid. You might have changed that android’s life. And you didn’t have to speak up like that. You could have just kept walking” 

 

Connor walked past the front doors of the H&M before stopping to grab Hank’s wrist. Hank almost pulled back just as a knee jerk reaction, but the android’s grip was stronger than anticipated.

 

“No, thank you, for stepping in like that.” Connor said, his eyes almost dark. “You could have simply kept walking as well.” His rainbows and sunshine act was slowly disappearing as the day went on. 

 

Giving the circumstance, the way Connor was looking at Hank  _ definitely _ should not have been turning him on, but Hank hasn’t exactly been in control of his body and emotions recently. He let it slide in the back of his mind to repress and resurface at an inappropriate time.

 

“It was nothing. Just my cop senses kicking in was all.”

 

Connor let go of Hank’s wrist and gave him a small smile, relaxing just a little bit. “You know Lieutenant, I am trained extensively in several types of hand to hand combat, and calculated that it would have taken exactly 0.34 seconds to throw that man to the ground and knock the wind out of him.”

 

Hank laughed, “Now I  _ definitely _ would have paid to see that.”

 

Connor smiled. Hank smiled. He decided, awkward boner aside, that Connor was better like this. Something about his smile was comforting; like everything was right in the world. Hank’s life could use a little more of that.

 

Now that the air was cleared (to a degree), they could concentrate on getting Connor clothes that didn’t visibly upset Hank as they worked on the farm. 

 

A beautiful blonde android greeted them before they could make it to the men’s section. “Hello, are you in need of any assistance today?” He eyes were a bright green, and she smiled with perfect teeth. Cyberlife really outdid themselves with making sure you  _ wanted _ these androids to help you out.

 

Connor paused, and looked at Hank, as if he wasn’t sure if he needed assistance or not. “Up to you, I can give you my advice, but,” he gestured to himself, “I’m not exactly in a position to be giving fashion advice.”

 

The female android smiled, “I would be more than happy to help assist either of you with finding clothing that fits you and looks good on you.” She turned to Connor and sized him up. Hank was  _ pretty _ sure it was probably just to get his measurements by scanning him, but it was hard not to see it as her checking him out. Sometime else to put in the back of his mind and ignore.

 

“Yes, I think I would appreciate your assistance.” He then paused and lightly poked Hank’s chest twice, “But I want you to be the final say.”

 

Heat rose to Hank’s cheeks, “Uh, yeah, okay, sounds good.” 

 

“There is a waiting area right outside the dressing rooms, if you wish to sit there while we look around.”

 

Hank was still taken aback by the jab to his chest. The area seemed to be on fire, “Sounds good. Take good care of him, will ya?”

 

The blonde haired android flashed a perfect smile, “Of course, he will be in good hands.”

 

Hank sat on the overly plush couch cushions for what seemed like an eternity. He tried to play games on his phone to pass the time, but he was too damn distracted. Occasionally he’d look around to try and see a glimpse of what Connor was up to. 

 

All he could hear was the soft murmurs of a quiet conversation between the two androids, which was masked by the sound of the happy retail music playing overhead.

 

Twenty or so minutes later, Connor came back with two arms full of clothing, and the young blonde looking android had another two arms full. Hank chuckled, as he could barely see Connor’s face from behind the clothing.

 

“I don’t know why you bothered to help him, it looks like he just took one of everything to try on.” Hank said with a tinge of amusement. 

 

The employee smiled but said nothing. She assisted Connor with hanging up the clothing on any hook they could find in one of the bigger dressing rooms. 

 

When Connor set everything down, he poked his head out to make eye contact with Hank. He opened his mouth as if to say something, and closed it to retreat back into the dressing room. Hank cocked his head.

 

“I will try on some outfits to show you, is that okay?” Connor shouted from around the corner.

 

“Sure, fashion show it up for me.”

 

The first outfit was a very simple and modest one. Connor was wearing a dark red polo shirt, untucked from a pair of cargo shorts. Hank almost chuckled at the sight of Mr. Suits wearing a pair of cargo shorts, but he didn’t want to hurt the kid’s feelings. 

 

“Well?” Connor said, with his arms now crossed in front of him as he put his weight on one foot. Hank did laugh at that.

 

“Just not used to seeing you so casual.” Hank said, rubbing his hand over his beard, “Not bad though. Red suits you.”

 

Connor nodded and disappeared back into the changing room.

 

The next outfit was a short sleeved button up with a strange circular pattern in pink and dark red. He was now wearing a pair of jean shorts that went down to his knees. 

 

Hank shook his head, “Lose the jorts.”

 

Connor frowned, “Jorts?”

 

“Yeah, the jean shorts. Absolutely not.” Hank pinched the bridge of his nose, “Pretty sure the last time those were socially acceptable was in the 90’s.”

 

Connor was still frowning, “I was told these are making a comeback with the younger crowd.”

 

“You were misinformed. I can live with the top, though.”

 

Connor turned and looked at the female android. She smiled brightly and looked at Hank, “Good choice, Mr. Anderson. You ordered the same shirt four months ago in a teal color.”

 

Hank scowled and looked at the floor, “Fucking androids, scanning my face and shit.” 

 

Connor showed Hank about ten more outfits. Almost all received a yay from Hank, except for a pair of skin tight leather pants that was paired with a black crop top. Hank literally almost lost his shit at the sight, and did not comment, only telling the young android to change immediately.

 

The female android actually fucking  _ laughed _ at Hank’s horrified facial expression, which told Hank all he needed to know.

 

“ _ Fucking androids _ ,” he murmured to himself, and the female android chuckled some more. He didn’t even know androids could laugh, especially ones that are supposed to be employees of a large corporation. Maybe customer service androids could laugh to get along with their customers better, Hank thought. He pointed accusingly at the employee, then to Connor, “You two planned this.”

 

“What? Of course not, Hank, what could we possibly gain from this?”

 

He paused, before continuing, “But I am definitely storing that image of you with that expression. You should have seen the look on your face. Even I knew it was highly amusing.”

 

“Yeah, set that to my contact photo so you see it every time I call you. I’m sure it’s fucking fantastic.”

 

Connor rushed out of the changing room, now with just a plain grey t-shirt and jeans, and held up his right hand to Hank’s eye level. An image of himself just seconds ago was in front of him. And it was the greatest fucking photo Hank has ever seen of himself. He looked like he was witnessing a horrific, yet amusing scene played out in front of him. Hank could only wonder what Connor made of that.

 

Hank was laughing so hard that tears were forming. He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed this hard. “Holy  _ shit _ Con, that is fucking  _ amazing _ . We need to hook you up to a printer cause that shit needs to be shared with the world.” 

 

Connor went silent. Hank had to look up at him to make sure he didn’t overheat or something. But instead, Hank saw the android grinning from ear to ear. It was a beautiful sight.

 

“I will see about printing out a hard copy for you, Hank.” Connor winked and then went back to the changing room, yet again. 

 

“You two really got me going for a second,” Hank pointed at the blond employee, who still looked amused, “I thought for a second we had walked into an S&M store, not an H&M.” 

 

“Good one, Hank!” Connor shouted.

 

After Connor had gone through about what seemed like half of the store, he finally came out of the changing room with the clothes he had on in the first place, Hank’s jacket and all. 

 

“Ya all done? Or did you want to check out the women’s section while we’re at it?” Hank asked.

 

“I did already scan some of it, but I believe my figure is more flattering in men’s clothing, because—“ Connor stopped. Hank just smiled. “Oh. Another joke.”

 

Hank shrugged, “Eh, it’s 2038. Wouldn’t judge ya if you did.”

 

“I am glad, Hank. But no, I am officially done.”

 

“So? Which ones did you like?”

 

Another pause. Hank didn’t have to see his LED to know it had just turned yellow, “Which ones did  _ I _ like?”

 

Hank’s head cocked again, “Uh, yeah kid, we’re here for you, remember?”

 

Connor frowned as he stared off in the distance, looking deep in thought. When he snapped out of it, he looked at Hank and asked, “How do I know if I like something?”

 

Hank eyed the employee android, but she seemed to have distracted herself with organizing Connor’s piles of clothes. This was a conversation that was more in the android/human market, not two humans. If someone overheard, they’d be confused, and that’s not something Hank wanted to bring attention to.

 

He put his hand on Connor’s back, pulling him away from any wanding eyes, and replied softly, “You just do. It’s not something that you need to...process. Just look at something and if you think it’s cool, then it’s cool.”

 

“I...think I understand.”

 

“You can ask for my opinion any time, Connor,” Hank said, still soft, but more stern, “but I need you to remember that you think for yourself now. And not me, nor any other human, can decide anything for your from now on. Got it?”

 

Connor’s face relaxed a bit, and he let out a quiet sigh before resting a hand on Hank’s shoulder, “Got it.”

 

After some deliberation, Connor decided on a few pair of jeans, an outfit to ‘sleep’ in, and mostly solid color t-shirts. He did decide to get the funky button down, as an homage to Hank.

 

...and he definitely snuck in the pair of jorts.

 

“Are you fucking with me?” Hank said, with no amusement on his face.

 

“I absolutely am not. You told me to decide for myself, and I happen to like these.” Connor motioned towards his legs, “They are very...airy.”

 

The older man couldn’t contain a smile. He was not entirely convinced that Connor actually liked the pants, but he  _ did  _ say that the android had the final say. 

  
“Fine, I’m just surprised you didn’t pick the crop-top to go with these. They are also,” he mimicked Connor’s hand motion, but to his own torso, “...airy.”

 

A laugh rang out. Not Hank, not the android behind the counter, scanning item after item, which could only mean it was Connor. Hank could not believe his eyes. He had laughed so hard that he had put his hands on his stomach and leaned back a bit. Tears formed at the edge of his eyes, and unlike earlier, they were not from anguish or pain. The android was all smiles recently, but he had yet to hear him actually physically laugh. The sound still rang in his ears, and Hank froze.

 

He wasn’t sure how much time he passed, but he was snapped out of it by the voice of the android behind the counter, “Mr. Anderson? Would you like to purchase those?” 

 

He realized he had been clutching a bundle of socks tightly in both of his hands. “Oh, yeah. I would. Thanks.” He handed her the socks and fiddled around his pockets for his wallet.

 

After paying, Connor gathered the bags and they both left without another word.

 

It wasn’t until they got to the car that Connor interrupted the awkward silence, “Are you okay, Hank? You seemed a bit flustered while at the checkout counter. Your heart rate increased, and for a man your age, it is not entirely--” The car unlocked and beeped twice. 

 

“You can put those in the trunk,” the Lieutenant interrupted, pointing to the back of the car before sliding in the driver seat.

 

Connor didn’t listen and sat in the front passenger seat with both large bags in his lap. “I wish to hold them.”

 

Hank turned the music on and put the car in reverse. Connor removed his beanie and shrugged out of Hank’s jacket and folded it nicely before reaching to place it in the back seat where it sat originally. He used his hand to smooth down his unruly hair. Hank kept his eyes on the road, but noticed this in his peripherals. The tight hat had made his hair unusually curly today. Or maybe it was the humidity that came with the rain. Do androids even have hair that acted like humans? Hank was lost with this thought for a bit.

 

Twenty minutes went by before anyone talked.

 

“I’m fine,” Hank said over the music.

 

“What?” 

 

“To answer your question. I’m fine. I just…” he let out a heavy sigh. It was not dark yet, but clouds had gathered quickly and rain started to tap on the windshield. Hank reached to turn on his wiper blades before continuing. “I just was thrown off a bit by your laugh. I didn’t know you...could.”

 

“Oh.” Connor clutched the bag of clothes closer to his chest. 

 

The rain fell faster. It almost drowned out the music. 

 

“It was nice to hear.”

 

Connor turned to face Hank this time. The shitty weather made Hank nervous, so he didn’t want to turn and look at him. But he knew.

 

He felt a hand on his right forearm. The pressure stayed for a few seconds. He felt a thumb caress it for a brief moment. And then nothing.

 

The rain continued, and Hank didn’t tear his eyes away from the road ahead. The visibility was now close to nothing. The only thing that kept him grounded was the ghost of Connor’s hand on his arm.

 

The tail lights of a car a few feet in front of them had Hank hitting the brakes to stop. He had enough time to stop before hydroplaning. But it did nothing to stop Hank’s anxiety from shooting through the roof.

 

“Hank, your stress level is at 89%...”

 

“Why don’t you tell me a story.”

 

A pause, “What kind of story?”

 

“Anything.” Hank finally turned to look at Connor, his eyes filled with fear, silently pleading. 

 

The android reached over and turned the volume of the music all the way down. “I was preloaded with over a thousand high profile case files to reference, in the event that I came across similar scenarios at new crime scenes.”

 

Hank’s grip loosened on the steering wheel. He hardly liked discussing work at home, but it was familiar. And he would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in case studies. During mandatory trainings, he would doze off during technical aspects, but was always alert and attentive when colleagues from different departments would present their cases to each other. 

 

Hank realized Connor was waiting for his approval, “A’ight, go on.”

 

“One particular homicide happened in the summer of the year 2009, in a rural area of Las Vegas. A man had been reported missing by his girlfriend at the time. He was in his early sixties, and worked and lived in a mechanic shop in a well-off socially economic neighborhood. He kept to himself, and just maintained a relationship with his girlfriend and a few clients.”   
  
“Let me guess, girlfriend did it?”

 

Connor ignored him, “The girlfriend went to sleep, woke up the next day, and called the police. Apparently, she had found her boyfriend. In her closet. Bound, with his hands behind his back, and his pants down to his ankles.”

 

Hank’s eyebrows rose, “Well, that is certainly different. What happened?”

 

“The detectives ran his name and it came back to that of a level three sex offender. He had been released from jail only two years prior, for molesting a child under the age of twelve.”

 

The traffic finally started to ease up, and Hank was finally starting to relax. He knew he only had five more miles to go, and Connor’s voice, even when talking about death and child molesters, was rather relaxing.

 

“Doesn’t exactly narrow the suspect pool, huh.”

 

Connor shook his head, “It did not. The detectives received an unlikely break in the case when a reporter interviewed a resident of the neighborhood, who had said that the victim was a kind man who often spent time with the children on the block. He apparently bought them bicycles and treats.”

 

The retired detective let out a scoff, “Are you shitting me? That wasn’t a reg flag for that mom?”

 

“No, but it was apparently a red flag for a father in the neighborhood, who had picked up on the victim’s behavior early on. Turns out he was not happy that he was spending so much alone time with his son. He had questioned his son on where he acquired his new bike, and it pointed him in the direction of the deceased individual.”

 

“Let me guess: instead of asking him politely to stop grooming his child, he took direct action?”

 

“You are correct.”

 

“I don’t blame him. As a father, or as a human being.”

 

The turn to head into Jericho finally approached, and Hank pulled in the dirt road slowly, not wanting his car to get stuck in the mud.

 

“That is an interesting viewpoint of someone who used to be a detective.”

 

Hank approached his cabin and put the car in park. The rain was still going strong.

 

“Is it, though? As a detective, you see death. Every single week of your life. You come to learn that not all death is sad, that not every murder is cut and dry. Sometimes, the victims aren’t really the victims, and the bad guys are just regular people who finally took control of their lives with the help of a deadly weapon. And sometimes, you realize, some people really don’t deserve to live.”

 

Connor’s LED light bounced off of the car’s ceiling. A dim yellow illuminated the car. 

 

“Maybe you are right. There is not much room in society for sex offenders.” Connor put his hand on the handle of the door, bracing himself for a cold awakening of the outside weather. “However, I do not believe that is what you are inferring. And if I have learned anything this week, it is that humans are complicated, and do not always know what is right or wrong. But that does not always mean they do not deserve a second chance.”

 

Connor dove into the rain before Hank could reply. He walked slowly to the front porch, as if he was unaffected by the pouring rain.

 

Hank walked with haste to his front porch, where Connor was waiting for him, his white shirt now clinging to his chest. Hank focused his gaze on the front door before Connor realized his heart rate wasn’t due to the brisk jog he had done to avoid the rain.

 

“I probably should head home.” Hank kicked his shoes off absentmindedly in a random direction. Sumo ran out of Hank’s room to greet Connor with gusto.

 

“In this weather? Fuck that. You can stay here until it lets up. I’m not doing anything of importance right now anyway. Just gunna heat up something to eat and then watch some TV…”

 

Hank was in the middle of taking off his jacket when he looked at Connor, and realized the android was  _ shivering _ .

 

“Jesus kid, are you cold? Can you even...never mind.” He disappeared into his room and Connor stood still. 

 

Hank came back a moment later with a large grey sweatshirt in his hands. The picture on the front was faded, but was still recognizable as the logo for the DPD. 

 

Connor’s LED was red, and his eyes were darting around the room, as if he were lost. Hank grabbed a bag out of Connor’s hand and replaced it with the sweatshirt. “Of fucking course we didn’t get you one jacket, huh? You can borrow one of mine right now.” He waved his hand in front of Connor’s face, “Stay with me, Connor. You’re just cold. Go into the bathroom and change your shirt--”

 

“Hank I... _ androids don’t get cold. _ I have...never experienced this. I don’t...I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Well, you must really be struggling if you’re starting to use contractions on me. Go into the bathroom and change into dry clothes, okay? Just concentrate on that task. We can talk about your sudden realization of your integumentary system later.”

 

Connor smiled at that, “That’s a big word you just used, Lieutenant.” 

 

“Fuck off, and don’t use my title in my own goddamn house.” His words were harsh, but he kept is tone light to ease Connor’s fearful mind. He pointed to the bathroom door, “I’m not going to ask again.”

 

Connor came out a few minutes later, with the oversized sweater and the dark pair of sweats he had picked out as nightwear. His hair was still damp, and looked tousled. Hank wondered if he did that on purpose. 

 

It was a good look on him...hair disheveled, wearing Hank’s sweatshirt that hung loosely around his torso and arms. You could almost see his collarbone…

 

“Hank?” Connor said, his face filled with confusion.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I said, it appears as if your food is done.”

 

“Oh.”

 

After gathering his food, he asked Connor to pick the genre of TV to watch. He picked comedy. Hank’s hand froze on the remote, and gave Connor a look, side-eying him from one end of the couch to the other. 

 

“What, you said you enjoyed my laugh. Maybe I wish to practice it.”

 

“Fucking weirdo. Fine, suit yourself. If you don’t laugh at this show then you have absolutely no sense of humor.”

 

“Noted.”

 

Hank turned on the first episode of How I Met Your Mother. Connor managed to keep his questions to a minimum, obviously trying to extract information of the show instead of just trying to enjoy it. “Is the voice of the narrator going to be in the show later? No? Then why is it a different voice than the actor who plays Ted?”, “Was this show popular with other men your age in the 2000’s?”, and lastly, “When do they get to actually meet their mother?”

 

They watched about half of the first season before Hank drifted off to sleep in an awkward position at the end of the sofa. His head draped over his right shoulder, one arm resting against the armrest, the other resting between his thighs. Both of his knees were bent, and his calves were tucked under this thighs. 

 

Connor had to bat Sumo’s drooling face away from a piece of pizza crust Hank had discarded on a plate on the edge of the coffee table. Hank heard Connor’s soft scolding, but it didn’t distract him enough to want to open his eyes.

 

Hank awoke a few hours later to an annoying laugh track and a bright glow immitting from the television. The first thing that he felt was that a large blanket draped over his whole body, and a pillow was under his head. This is definitely not how he fell asleep. The second thing he noticed is that Connor was nowhere in sight.

 

He turned the TV off and heard Sumo’s soft snoring coming from Hank’s bed. Hank used his phone as a flashlight to guide his way to his room. He walked by the kitchen counter, and noticed a note written on a piece of lined paper, ripped out from a notebook he kept as scratch paper in his junk drawer. 

 

_ I did not thank you in person for everything you have done for me today. Not just for the clothes, but your friendship and your constant belief in me and my humanity. I owe you more than you know. _

 

_ -C _

 

_ P.S. No rain in the forecast tomorrow. See you bright and early. _

 

Hank was touched by the stupid note. The handwriting looked like it was typed up from a computer, but he could hear Connor’s voice in it anyway. His heart felt heavy. 

 

He came to Jericho to be alone. He was not expecting this. He didn’t know if he was ready for it.

 

He felt...loved. He kept trying to push it away, knowing this wasn’t going to go anywhere. That, even if it did, it would lead to nothing but pain. Connor was just being nice. He didn’t know any better. But his words touched Hank’s heart anyway.

 

Hank dragged his feet as he walked to be, the note still in his hand. 

 

He didn’t realize until the morning that his sweatshirt was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The case Connor is talking about is based loosely of one I worked on early in my career. One of these days, I'll put my crime scene knowledge to use by writing a fic that ISN'T an AU........but one thing at a time :)
> 
> This chapter wasn't as fuzzy as some, but the boyz gotta have some serious times now and then, right?
> 
> ALSO: I'm almost done with HIMYM. Just have half a season yet. I'm scared.


	5. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week in the life and mind of Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the update! Comments and kudos always appreciated! <3

There was no need for power in Connor’s moderately sized home. He didn’t need light because he could see perfectly well in the dark, he didn’t need kitchen appliances to work because he didn’t need food, and most certainly did not need power for a fan in his room because the temperature was unusually hot for an early April afternoon.

 

But at this very moment, Connor really,  _ really  _ wished he had some sort of air conditioning or fan in his room. He was lying on the bed, on top of the old faded blue linens, and he was  _ sweating.  _ He was not used to the feeling of damp clothes sticking to each other. The way his thirium pump seemed to pump harder. His internal fans were not doing a great job of bringing his temperature down, and it frustrated him.

 

Connor stared at the stationary ceiling fan. He was going to have to fix the generators that used to power the home. Maybe he would ask Hank for his assistance. He added it to his todo list. 

 

[ DIAGNOSE TEMPERATURE SENSOR ISSUES ]

 

[[ RETURN POWER TO HOME ]]

\\\ENLIST HANK’S ASSISTANCE//

 

[[[ TALK TO MARKUS ]]]

 

He now had three tasks to accomplish today. He should probably get up and start his day. The ceiling fan isn’t going to turn on by itself, no matter how hard Connor glared at it.

 

And then, without prompting, an error appeared.

 

**//ra9/^^^///^^^^/**

 

He has seen the error several times since he became deviant. He saw it a total of once from the time he escaped the Cyberlife facility until he met Hank. 

 

From the time he met Hank, to the current moment, he has seen the error a total of 56 times. 

 

He decided the error today was because of how disturbed he seemed to be that his body was now experiencing cold and hot. He was not programed with such sensors. He was not Alice, he was not a child android. There was no logical reason for him as a forensically-purpose android, to need to wear a coat in the middle of a Michigan winter, or, sweat profusely by doing absolutely nothing during an anomaly of a hot spring day.

 

Yet here he was.

 

Although the sensation was new, and he wanted to approach it in a logical way, the only thing that clouded his mind at the moment was fear. Fear that he was malfunctioning, that’s he was going to have to be shipped back to Cyberlife and deactivated; stripped of all of the parts that made him alive.

 

He went to Lucy immediately. Talking to Hank about it would probably just scare the human, and he wasn’t aware of any of the other androids in town that were experiencing the same problem. Lucy was the obvious first choice.

 

He explained the situation quickly, his tongue tripping over words. She listened to his rambling in silence, not breaking eye contact. When he stopped, she just smiled.

 

“There is nothing wrong with you.”

 

“But...I have been experiencing...temperatures. Within my systems.I knew that  _ feelings _ sometimes present themselves in deviants, but there must be some wire that is crossed, or hardware that needs to be replaced.”

 

“When did you start feeling this way?”

 

Connor paused. He, of course, knew the exact day, the exact time, and the place. He remembered who he was with. 

 

He swallowed and said nothing.

 

“I’m assuming by your silence that you know the answer.” 

 

Lucy got up from her wooden stool and sat next to Connor on the makeshift cot. She put a hand gently on his knee and spoke softly, “There are a lot of mysteries about being a deviant. And we do not have all of the answers. But I assure you, Connor, that you will never go back to Cyberlife. You are in perfect working order.”

 

The air was cold but her hand was warm. 

 

“But what if I’m not? What if, something happens, and—“ he told himself he was not going to cry today. He found out quickly that he hated crying. It was something that, once he started, he had a hard time controlling. He was working on it.

 

Lucy’s hand put more pressure on his knew, reassuring him. The room seemed to get smaller to Connor. The clinic was spacious, with several makeshift cots, with thirium bags littering the room, with random parts of all models stacked up on various tables. Two androids were in status, making no noise. It was unsettling.

 

No tears fell. Connor’s chest burned a little less. He adjusted himself mentally before giving Lucy a soft smile. “I appreciate it, and your candor.” He stood up abruptly, “I have a lot to think about.”

 

“You do,” Lucy said, her dark eyes scanning the room, looking away from Connor, “But you don’t have to do it alone. You have friends here.”

 

Connor nodded slowly before walking out.

 

He didn’t like having to confide in others. Hank was easy to talk to, and he trusted him, but his past was not something that he enjoyed recalling. The memories were burned into his mind, something that he could recall in exact detail. Like watching a horror movie play out before him. He envied the human brain, and how the recollection of memories were not exact.

 

But sometimes, even without pulling up the memory, he could still hear the screams.

 

“...working generator, but I’m sure I could order the parts online. Connor? Are you even listening to me?”

 

Hank was standing in the grassy area outside of Connor’s home, kneeling in front of a large generator. His hair was up in a half ponytail, and he was wearing shorts. When he was leaning a certain direction, Connor could see the start of a rather large thigh tattoo on his left thigh. It was distracting, and the android didn’t know why.

 

Or rather, he knew why, but tried not to dwell.

 

“Yes Hank. You stated that you would be able to fix the generator. I appreciate your assistance.”

 

Hank stood up, putting his hands on his back and stretching, “Ya know, I don’t understand why you need my help in this. Don’t you have unlimited knowledge up there?” He was now tapping his own temple.

 

Connor shook his head, “It doesn’t work that way, Hank. I would be able to research it, sure, but having you help me with an understanding saves me time.”

 

A brief pause, before Connor added, “And I enjoy your company.”

 

Hank chuckled, “You don’t say?” His smile didn’t fade as he tucked a strand of hand behind his ear. “But yeah, it’s not a problem. Should have it fixed by the end of the week.”

 

Connor smiled, “Thank you.”

 

“Yep. I’m glad you decided to do this, though, because it’ll be no fun hanging out here during the summer if I’m sweating my balls off.”

 

“I’ll admit that having electricity in my home was not a completely selfless act. I have been experiencing...abnormalities as of late.”

 

The older man raised an eyebrow, “Abnormalities, huh? Like what?”

 

Hank’s heart rate increased. This conversation intrigued him. It was funny to the android to watch what excited Hank and what caused him to tick. Whenever Connor talked about himself, Hank became interested. His heart rate elevated, his eyes perked up, his back straightened. Even in an inebriated state, he seemed to sober up more for the sake of listening Connor talk about his personal problems.

 

It was nice to see. To feel...wanted. 

 

**///rA9-----softWARE INSTABILITY^^^^/////////**

 

“Well, mainly, my body is responding to temperatures.”

 

Hank didn’t even flinch, “Yeah, I know, I saw you a few weeks ago, freaking out over the cold. Guess it does that to the heat too huh?”

 

A nod, “Yes. That and, my emotions are becoming a little more extreme. I was starting to feeling happiness, sadness, even anger—“ Connor crossed his arms and gave Hank a look.

 

Hank walked over to the chairs Connor had Luther build for sitting outside. They resembled old fashioned rocking chairs, stained a dark brown. The android outdid himself with the craftsmanship. Connor felt like he could attempt to duplicate Luther’s work, but it would not have the same touches. It was a nice feeling, that androids could create out of their own souls, instead of something that was programmed within them. He saw it with Luther, he saw it in Markus, and even in little Alice, who started taking up playing the violin.

 

The man sat down, slumping in the chair, before pointing accusingly at Connor, who had joined him in the seat next time him, “Listen, as I told you before, I have no idea how your horrendous shorts ended up in Sumo’s mouth. He must have also hated them.”

 

Connor shot him a glare. Hank thought it was amusing.

 

“Ah, sorry kid. That was fucking funny. Continue.”

 

Connor brushed off a piece of lint off his newer shirt. It was a light brown, with a small v-cut at the neck. He paired it with his  _ regular _ jeans. Hank said the shirt complimented his eyes.

 

“Basic emotions were one thing to deal with. Now, I feel as though they are evolving. Anger is turning into hate, sadness into fear, happiness into…”

 

Connor stopped himself. He didn’t even know how to end that sentence. He regrets not talking to Markus first. He is good at talking about his feelings.

 

“I get it. The mind has basic emotions that branch off into more complicated ones. I understand.” 

 

It was as simple as that. Hank didn’t question why an android, deviant or not, was having complex emotions. He could have laughed, or ridiculed him, or bombarded him with questions he couldn’t answer.

 

“If ya need to talk, about anything, I’m here. I’m a pretty damn good listener.”

 

“I know, Hank. The same goes for you. If you ever want to have a conversation about  _ your  _ emotions without having to drink excessively, I’m here for that.”

 

It was Hank’s turn to glare at Connor. “Well, that you’ll have to earn. I’m surprised I even trusted you enough while drunk to tell you one of my darkest secrets.”

 

Connor crossed his arms again, which looked even more ridiculous as he sat on a rocking chair, “Hank, I hardly count you reading the twilight books in your 20s a dark secret.”

 

Hank huffed and murmured at the ground, “You weren’t there. It was a dark time.”

 

Connor doubted that. He appreciated the retired lieutenant’s hyperboles, but he couldn’t help but wonder what Hank’s truly dark times were. He had seen a picture frame facing down on his kitchen table. He turned it over when Hank was not looking. It was of a young boy, with a big smile, eyes that resembled Hank’s. He could have looked up in his database who the child was, where he had lived, and his date of birth. But he felt like that was a violation of trust. When Hank wanted him to know about his past, he would tell him.

 

Connor couldn’t help but think how human of him that was.

 

He ignored the error that popped up. Again.

 

“We should probably finish plowing your fields before the sun is gone, Hank.” 

 

Hanks eyes met his, and he started grinning. It was not his usual grin, but more of mischievous one. He equivicated it to something he had said.

 

Before Hank could get a chance to respond, Connor had already replayed his last sentence and realized that severe error he had made. He should know better to use the word ‘plowed’ in the presence of a millenial. He also noted not to use the word ‘hoe’ either.

 

Connor shot his hand up defensively, “You know what I mean!”

 

“Ahaha, yeah I do. Just wanted to give you shit. Can’t turn up the chance to see you get flustered.”

 

Oh, was  _ this _ flirting? A brief search confirmed his suspicions. Interesting. Connor felt heat rise in his face. Hank probably could see it. He knows he’s been able to blush recently and he  _ hates it _ .

 

“Very funny. I’m going to go and work now.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m right behind you.”

 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Spring was coming to close rather quickly, and progress on Hank’s farm was running smoothly. In just one month, they had managed to clear a sizeable amount of land, and were able to plant enough seeds of fast growing crops to have a decently sized harvest. Connor liked seeing Hank get so excited each day to check on the progress of his crops. Connor’s help was not needed as much after the seeds were planted beneath the soft soil, but he found himself walking to Hank’s house each day anyway. 

 

And it was not like there was  _ nothing _ to do. Sometimes Hank was repairing or adding to his home, sometimes Connor needed assistance on his end. Both of them ended up creating Connor’s barn into a cozy habitat for the future animals that would call the building their home. It excited Connor in a way he hasn’t seen before. He believes Simon feels the same about his plants, or Luther with his furniture, or Josh with his cars. It was nice to be able to have a hobby to look forward to.

 

It was harder to actually continue the hobby, where he realized it was hard to obtain animals with no real funds. North had offered up some money to have him start up, but he felt guilty taking money that could be used to help other androids. 

 

“Think of it as an investment. If I give you money now, you can pay me back and then some. You can use the money you earn from milk or eggs or whatever to help our cause.”

 

“But what if I’m not successful?”

 

North shrugged, “That’s a chance I’m willing to take.”

 

Connor told her he’s think about it.

 

Turns out, he was glad he didn’t take the money right away, because his friend had plans in the works for him. 

 

“Hold out your hands.” Hank said. Connor raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you trust me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Then hold out your fucking hands.”

 

Connor did as he was told.

 

“Now close your eyes.”

 

Connor rolled his.

 

“I’m not going to ask again.”

 

He closed his eyes and held out his hands. He felt something small and light placed between his palms. 

 

“Okay, now open.”

 

It was a baby chicken. A chick. It was tiny and soft, and had small white and yellow feathers. It stared at Connor with it’s tiny eyes and chirped softly.

 

Connor’s chest was on fire. He had a wave of so many emotions floor his processors at once. He didn’t know which one to concentrate on first. So of course, he started crying. Not an ugly cry he had seen some actresses use in crappy romantic comedies that Hank had showed him, just tears rolling down his cheeks. 

 

“Aw, don’t cry Con. It’s just a chicken. It’s not even that cute.” Hank put a hand on one of Connor’s shoulders. 

 

Connor sniffed, “I….I don’t know what to say Hank. This means a lot to me.”

 

“Oh, good to hear. Cause there are four more in a box in your house. I guess you gotta keep the little ones in a box for a few weeks under a light? Like, with a special bulb and--”

 

Hank stopped talking when Connor wrapped his arms around him. Connor tried to hug him appropriately, but it was hard when he was holding a tiny animal in one hand. He wished he had waited until his hands weren’t full. Hank seemed to appreciate the gesture anyway, wrapping his big arms around the top of Connor’s smaller body. 

 

“It’s nothing, kid. You deserve it. You’ve helped me a shit ton these past two months and I owe you big time.”

 

Connor could feel the chick squirming in his hand, so he broke away from Hank’s grasp to properly hold it. He was disappointed. A three second hug was not sufficient. He noticed a small spot of wetness on Hank’s shirt. He missed the warmth of their embrace already.

 

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>sofTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^^^^^^^..............**

 

“Alright, now wipe away your weird blue tears and come inside. You have a lot of names to pick out.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hank had to help out with the names. Connor could pull up every name in every baby book, so it was harder to narrow down. His human friend had him pick a category, and went with it.

 

“Okay, so after a TV show. How about The Walking Dead? Had a bunch of badass chicks in that show. Lots of girl names to choose from.”

 

So they picked Maggie, Michonne, Carol, Lori, and Clementine. Michonne and Clementine were darker with brown spots, while the others had white and yellow feathers. Connor calculated that they were only a few days old, and that he had to keep them incubated for another three to four weeks until they were teenagers that could roam around the barn unsupervised. 

 

Connor spent the next week fawning over his new baby animals. He recognized that the feeling he had when he looked at them was a good feeling. He thought that the chicks were ‘cute’. He felt the same with he looked at Sumo. 

 

It was a different feeling when he looked at his fellow androids. When he saw Markus, it was with hope and envy. North with admiration with a tiny bit of fear. With Alice, it was a bit similar to the cuteness of the animals, but with a tiny bit more responsibility added. Alice saw Connor as an adult and authoritative figure. He was pretty sure Sumo only saw him as a bed to lay on that brings him treats now and then.

 

Hank was not ‘cute’. Connor was not considered a short android, but he felt small compared to his friend. He had too much hair on his body (for a human) to be considered ‘cute’. If Connor had to pick a word, it would probably be ‘tough’. Or…’handsome’. But not ‘cute’. 

 

Although he had picked up certain feelings when he thought about the older human, it was not the same as when he looked at his young chickens. It was something else. Something bigger, something with more force. It fascinated and scared him at the same time. 

 

March had come and gone and April was ending quickly. It was a beautiful cloudy Friday, and Hank had more or less given him the day off. Connor knew this was code for ‘I need my space’ and he understood that. It gave him an opportunity to finally talk to Markus.

 

Markus’ home was not the biggest home in Jericho (square-foot wise, it was Luther and Kara’s), but it definitely looked the nicest, as least from the outside. The exterior walls were painted a bright white, with a purple trim along the edges. The outside had plans both hanging from the porch’s ceiling and planted in the ground and in pots. Probably Simon’s doing.

 

Connor politely knocked on the door, and Markus greeted him with a smile.  _ Welcome, Connor. Come in. _

 

The inside of the home was just as nice as the outside. Although he had been living at Jericho for a few months, this was the first time he had seen the ‘mayor’s’ home. They had usually met in the community center in the middle of town to talk.

 

Connor was not expecting to see Simon. The blonde android was sitting at a rather large round table in the middle of the space between the living room and kitchen. Flowers of different size and color were spread out on the table, and it looked like Simon was organizing them for an arraignment of sorts. Several were on the floor in vases and pots surrounding the android. He looked busy, but raised his head to make eye contact with Connor.  _ Hello, Connor. _

 

_ Hello Simon. You look like you’re enjoying yourself. _

 

Another smile,  _ I am. I have about three more to finish until I am done. _

 

_ What are they for? _

 

Simon looked at Markus, who turned to look at Connor. If they were communicating to just each other, he was unable to tell.

 

_ Did Markus not mention it to you? _

 

Markus crossed his arms,  _ I thought I had sent you a message, Connor. About the Spring Festival? _

 

Connor frowned. He had seen the message. He had just been occupied at staring at Hank’s legs at the time. Embarrassed, he quickly said,  _ You’re right. I forgot. It’s this Sunday, correct? _

 

Neither Markus nor Simon needed to interface with Connor to know that something was up. Simon cocked an eyebrow, all while smiling. He did not talk to his android friends about his friendship with the human, but he feels like he didn’t have to. 

 

_ Yes. Sunday at 1pm.  _

 

_ Did you ask Hank yet?  _ Simon said, his grin still shining as ever.

 

Connor felt his LED flicker from red to yellow. It did not even cross his mind. He figured Hank would think it was stupid, or some weird android seance. Even though he  _ would _ enjoy his company…

 

_ No. Do you think I should? Would he be allowed? _

 

Markus took up a seat next to Simon, helping him by organizing some of the flowers. There was an awkward silence, both in the air and in their heads. Simon nudged Markus with his elbow, acknowledging that he should be the one to respond.

 

_ I don't see why not. He’s just as much of a member as Jericho as us. _

 

_ It would be great to have him! Maybe I could try cooking some food for him so he would feel more welcome _ . Simon added, placing his finished arraignment of flowers in a large clear vase. 

 

_ No, that’s not necessary. It would probably make Hank uncomfortable. Plus, I’m not sure if he will even want to attend.  _

 

_ Well, that’s why you need to ask him.  _ Simon stood up to carry the vase over to the others and sat it down carefully. Markus started plucking the petals off of a flower, and Simon angrily walked over and swatted his hand away, picking up the flowers he was in charge of and moving them to his side of the table. 

 

_ Doesn’t hurt to ask, _ Simon emitted to Connor while looking at Markus.

 

Markus just shrugged.  _ I agree with Simon. He is your friend and a member of our community, so therefore he’s welcome.  _

 

“I appreciate it. And I’m sure Hank will appreciate the gesture, even if he decides not to attend. I have been trying to get him to socialize more with the other androids, so I believe this will be a good opportunity for him to do so.” Connor spoke aloud. He had gotten used to speaking aloud when talking to Hank, so it was something that just slipped. 

 

“Great,” Markus said smiling, “then we’ll see you both this Sunday.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do I gotta dress up for it?”

 

“I don’t believe so.”

 

“What’s it for?”

 

“Markus wanted to create certain festivals for the town to participate in social gatherings for, other than the traditional holidays such as Christmas or New Years Eve.”

 

“But it’s a dance.”

 

“It’s technically called a ‘Spring Festival’.”

 

“But there will be dancing.”

 

“Apparently so.”

 

“I don’t know Con...I haven’t danced in a long time.”

 

“Well...I’ve never danced before.”

 

Silence.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll go.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“I know. Might be fun. You’re always telling me I should be more social anyway.”

 

Connor smiled. He didn’t even have to use his puppy eyes this time.

 

“Will there be booze?”

 

“No.”

 

“Can I  _ bring _ booze?”

 

“If I tell you no, will you still attend?”

 

“...yeah.”

 

“Then no.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

**> >>/////.SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^^^^^^**


	6. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor wear flower crowns, have some emotions, and hug a lot.

Hank hated being social. 

 

He didn’t consider himself a hermit, but he was definitely  _ not _ a social butterfly. 

 

And now he agreed to be social with a bunch of robots. Half of them who he believed did not trust him. 

 

_ Fucking androids. _

 

Connor told him he didn’t have to dress fancy, but he felt bad about showing up to a social event looking like a vagabond. He opted for the nicest pair of jeans he owns and a blue button up collared shirt with a interesting pattern. He decided to make is hair presentable, tying it back, and trim his beard. Not that it even mattered, but if anything, he wanted to look nice for Connor. 

 

For something that was a town social event, Hank sure felt like this was a date.

 

Maybe it was because his android friend was to meet him at his house. And they were to walk together. He knew where the festival was being held, past the small forest to the south of his home, but Connor insisted that they walk together. 

 

He showed up a little before two o’clock in the afternoon, wearing his old uniform minus the Cyberlife jacket. His white button up seemed crisp and clean, and his shoes unaffected by the dirt. He was holding out in front of him something in a purple box.

 

“A present from Simon.” He said. Hank was reluctant to open it, assuming it was some sort of rigged explosive. Connor must have seen Hank wince, so he opened it himself.

 

It was a fucking  _ flower crown _ .

 

“What….why. Why Connor.”

 

“Because it is the  _ spring _ festival and Simon spent a lot of time on the decorations. And these. And it is a gift.”

 

Hank mumbled something under his breath before taking the box. There were two inside, one with a plethora of red and pink flowers, and the other with blue and gold. They were actually...really nice. It was very apparent that Simon had spent a lot of time on these.

 

“I’m assuming the other is for you?”

 

Connor nodded. He picked the red and pink one and set the box on the ground, so he could gentle place the flowers on the top of Connor’s head. Adjusting the crown behind the android’s ears cause Connor to blush a little and avert eye contact. Hank grinned.

 

“You get the girly one. Plus, blue matches my shirt.”

 

“And your eyes,” Connor said, still avoiding them.

 

Hank grinned again but said nothing.

 

The walk was filled with mostly silence, but there was no awkwardness present. The weather was the nicest spring day they’ve had so far, with a slight cool breeze to top it off. 

 

Finally passing through the forest, they came to a clearing of a cliff which dropped down to the beach. The view felt like a stranger, even though he knew that this was not his first time seeing it. Hank stopped walking to stare out in the horizon and took a deep breath. 

 

Connor didn’t notice at first, and stopped a few feet away, looking back at Hank. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, his face in a frown. 

 

The android walked back to him and stood next to him and said nothing.

 

After a minute of silence, Hank spoke, “When we visited here, I took Cole to the beach one day. He prefered exploring the woods, but he seemed to really want to go one day. Told me he wanted to see the crabs.”

 

This was the first time Hank mentioned Cole. He didn’t like talking about him. Which was unfortunate, because he was almost all Hank could think about. Especially here, in this environment, where they spent an amazing week together. The forest was full of his laughter, the beach was full of his excited talk about crabs. 

 

He felt a hand on his arm. He looked at Connor, and realized he had been staring at him, his face full of worry. He took his hand out of his pocket and grabbed the android’s hand from his arm and held it, “I’m okay Connor. Just reminiscing.”

 

“It’s okay to talk about him, you know.” Connor squeezed his hand.

 

“Maybe. But not today. It’s supposed to be a day of joy, not a day an old man complaining about his dark past.”

 

Connor boldly placed his head on Hank’s shoulder. The older man tensed up at first at the contact. They had held hands before, that was one thing. Maybe a hand on a back, the tips of fingertips accidentally grazing hips, but this was different. This wasn’t an accident or a friendly reassurance hand squeeze. 

 

It felt warm. It was intimate. Half of Hank’s brain wanted to pull away, and yell at Connor that they were going to be late and stomp away. But he was frozen in place.

 

“Fine, but we can set a day aside for this ‘Old Man Complains About His Dark Past’ day. I’ll pencil it in.”

 

Hank rolled his eyes. “If you want me to bore you and possibly show emotions you didn’t think I had, sure! Sounds like a fun time.”

 

Connor picked his head up to glare at him. “I believe you are capable of emotion, and I do not want you to bottle it up. It is unhealthy,” Connor dropped Hank’s hand and started walking away slowly, turning to face Hank with half a grin, “...for a man your age.”

 

Hank crossed his arms and scoffed loudly for an over dramatic effect, “And what the  _ fuck _ is that supposed to mean? Connor, stop walking away from me. Connor!”

 

Hank had to eventually start a brisk jog to catch up to the android. When he caught up, Connor was still grinning. 

 

His chest hurt. Probably from the jog, though.

 

\-------------------------

 

Whatever Hank was expecting this get together to be like, it wasn’t this. 

 

There were flowers  _ everywhere _ . He had no idea how many there were, but a ‘shit ton’ came to mind immediately. Simon really outdid himself. He recognized some of the purple and red flowers to be local, which is probably why he’s been noticing fewer and fewer lately around town, but some did not look indigenous to the area. 

 

The festival area was large, but had little elements to it. There was a booth that looked like it was selling something, maybe more flowers, and an area with speakers where it looks like there was music emitting from it. There was also a table with cups of blue liquid, which he recognized Lucy to be standing at. Probably making sure her people were fed, or, not thirsty, whatever that blue shit did to them. And where the music was playing, there were about two tables and three chairs dispersed unevenly. Other than that, there was nothing. Just a gathering of a small group of androids and  _ lots _ of flowers. 

 

I guess he couldn’t expect anything else; androids do not eat anything, and wouldn’t really need to  _ sit _ , so...

 

The sun was out, with clouds speckled here and there. It was finally a day where everyone could be out and enjoy the weather, android or not. Hank was quickly aware that he was the only human at the event, and the fact bothered him a little less than he was originally expecting.

 

But it didn’t wash away all the anxiety. He felt Connor’s hand lightly graze the middle of his back, guiding him over to greet his fellow neighbors. It helped, just a little. At least he knew one android didn’t completely hate his guts.

 

“Hank, Connor!” Markus was the first to greet them, which wasn’t surprising. He was dressed in a nice shirt with an equally nice blazer, with slacks that looked like they were fresh out of production. He didn’t  _ look _ like he lived in a rural town with mostly dirt and plants, but I guess, neither did most of the androids. They made the rural south and their inhabitants look bad, Hank thought and grinned internally. 

 

“Hello Markus,” Connor was the first to reply. He noticed Connor didn’t extend his hand, like most androids did when greeting each other. 

 

Hank had no problem holding his hand out, though. Markus smiled, “I’m glad to see you could make it! Simon was looking forward to today and wanted everyone to be here.”

 

The grassy area that surrounding them seemed smaller with all of the flowers surrounding them. He’s lucky he doesn’t have allergies, or he’d be in big trouble. 

 

“Yeah, he really outdid himself. Place looks amazing.” Hank said, looking around to try and actually see if he could compliment Simon himself, but he was nowhere to be found. 

 

Markus must have noticed Hank’s wandering eyes, “Simon is around here somewhere. If I see him, I’ll send him your way. I’m sure he’d love to hear your compliments.” 

 

“Sounds good, we’ll be….around.” 

 

More and more androids flooded into the area in the next half hour, to where Hank was pretty sure he only recognized half of them. He was unsure if these androids actually lived here and were just newer residents, or if they were stragglers that wanted to socialize for the day. 

 

Hank saw an android he recognized outside of the town, though, talking to Luther and Kara. It was the same male android Connor and him had bumped into at the mall. Hank elbowed Connor to get his attention.

 

Connor looked to where Hank was pointing and smiled. The light haired android turned to look at the both of them and waved. Hank waved back. 

 

“Would you look at that. Showed up here after all, and thanks to you.”

 

Connor said nothing, but continued to stare and grin. He was probably brain texting with the other android or something, and left it at that.

 

He was expecting those who had fled from a situation in which a human abused them to give him the stink eye, but so far there was none of that. He didn’t really see  _ that  _ particular android harboring any hard feelings towards Hank, considering what he had done. But the others...he was unsure.

 

Hank was pretty sure most of the androids were talking to each other in their own heads anyway, since the majority of the sounds were of music and not conversation. They might not have even noticed his presence, or cared enough. 

 

Although glad to not be ostracized, he started to become a little concerned when he noticed North in the crowd, staring at him, her expression blank. No glare, no disgust. He swore she even twitched a smile, but decided against it and left her resting bitch face to commence. Interesting.

 

They finally found Simon, who was putting a rather large yellow flower in Alice’s dark hair. It was all done up with lots of braids, and she was wearing a long white dress made with lace. She truly looked like a little girl, and it made Hank’s heart sink. Seeing kids always made him think of Cole. She resembled a child that would have been about the age he would have been had he still been here.

 

He wondered what Cole would think of this place. What he would think of Connor.

 

Now’s not the time to think about that, Hank thought. Today was social time. Not think about your dead son time, regardless of what Connor said to him earlier. There were times and places to mourn. Now was not the time or place. He hasn’t found a good place yet. And the time was never right.

 

“Thank you, Simon.” Alice said, giving him a quick hug before running off elsewhere. 

 

Simon stood up from his kneel and brushed off grass from his knees. “Hello Connor, hello Hank. Good to see you both here.”

 

“Likewise,” Connor said with his hands laced behind his back, “You really outdid yourself, everything looks amazing.”

 

“Yeah, what he said,” 

 

Simon was grinning ear to ear, his light eyes shining in the sunlight, “I am so glad to hear it, really. You two enjoy yourselves. Maybe dance a little?”

 

The blond android disappeared before he could see Hank attempt to protest the thought of dancing. Connor  _ did  _ warn him that music would play, and dancing would occur. He was just trying to pretend like that was not actually going to happen.

 

So he decided to sit in one of the awkwardly placed chairs, despite Connor’s disapproval. 

 

The android was standing next to him, arms crossed, frowning. Hank looked up at him and couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Something funny, Lieutenant?”

 

Hank laughed again, “Oh, look at this, when he’s mad he uses my title! Funny, Connor. You look adorable when you’re angry.”

 

Connor’s face fell and he looked like he unclenched a bit, dropping his hands to his side, “I do?”

 

Oh, he was putting him on the spot now. The last comment sort of slipped out, and it was going to be hard to ignore Connor’s hazel puppy eyes looking down at him. So, like the mature adult Hank was, he just shrugged. 

 

Connor sighed, “Why bother accompanying me if you do not wish to spend time with me?”

 

“I can spend time with you. Here. Sitting. Not embarrassing myself in front of everyone.”

 

“No one else is sitting. We can at least walk around, and converse with others…”

 

“No. I’m sitting. I told you I’d show up, but I never said I was going to behave.”

 

Connor’s face went from a sad frown to a scowl, “I cannot believe you are being this frustrating.”

 

“You aren’t the first person to think that! Join the club.”

 

They both said nothing for a minute, Connor with his arms still crossed and Hank still sprawled out on the dinky metal seat. Their awkward silence was broken by Alice running over to them, almost barrelling into the table. 

 

The girl  _ really _ needs to learn that walking is an okay thing to do sometimes.

 

“Hello Connor, can you please dance with me?” she said as if she were out of breath and grabbed onto Connor’s pants. She looked up at him, most likely with pleading eyes. Hank couldn’t see her expression, but if he knew androids, he knew their puppy eyes were too cute to resist. 

 

Connor looked briefly at Hank before smiling down at Alice, “Of course, Alice, that sounds like fun. It’s not like anyone  _ else _ wants to dance with me.” Another quick glance at Hank, no smile or emotion, before leading the little girl out to where the other androids were dancing. 

 

Hank scoffed at no one. This android was going to be the death of him, and he knew it. 

 

The music playing was unlike anything Hank had heard before. It was a mix of upbeat techno music, with a hint of classical elements to it. It was appealing to his ears, but bothered him that he couldn’t pinpoint who came up with it. He’s surprised Connor didn’t inform him of it before sauntering off. With him being a walking Shazam and all.

 

Hank heard someone slid into the seat next to him, and was surprised to see it was the one and only North. She sat there, leaning back with her arms and legs crossed, staring out into the crowd of dancing androids. Most were dancing with a partner, and were all way more skilled than your average human at dancing. It was actually pretty entertaining to watch. 

 

“You aren’t dancing?” Hank said, breaking the silence.

 

North shrugged, still not making eye contact with him. Her hair was lighter than when he last saw her, pulled to one side in a long braid. She was wearing silky pants and a oversized tank top that showed off her arms, which now had what appeared to be ink on them. North seemed to be expressing her creativity with her body, and Hank could understand that. When he was a young adult, before his officer days, he seemed to rebel by dying his hair and getting tattoos. A part of that stopped when he joined the force, but he always remembered the autonomy it gave his body in his youth.

 

“How come you aren’t dancing, old man? I’m sure you’ve received offers.”

 

“If you count my only friend to want to pity dance with me, sure, I’ve received offers.”

 

North finally looked at him, and with an amused face, said, “Pity dance? Are you that dense?”

 

Hank rolled his eyes, “Call it like I see it, princess.”

 

“First of all, fuck off with that nickname. Second, Connor has been  _ loudly _ projecting how much he wanted to bring you, and for you to enjoy your time here, and how much he wanted to fucking dance with you. So, no, douchebag, it’s not a pity dance. Connor seems to actually like you, which is something I can’t wrap my head around.”

 

Silence. Hank was processing this. He knew Connor liked him, but this? This was way more than Hank was expecting. He had no idea Connor wanted Hank to have fun that badly.

 

And now he felt like an idiot. And guilty. A giant, asshead of a guilty idiot.

 

“Yeah, sorry, didn’t think you were  _ actually _ that dense. Weren’t you a detective?”

 

Hank turned his body to face North in his chair and glared at her, “I was good at my job for putting puzzle pieces together of a shit show of a crime scene, and catching on if people were lying to me. I’m no mind reader like you all apparently are.” He waved his hand, gesturing to the androids around him.

 

North shrugged again, “Even if Connor wasn’t practically screaming in all of our heads, it’s written all over his face.” North leaned towards Hank, her voice lowering, “He’s been through a lot, you know. He deserves to be happy. And you make him happy.”

 

Hank rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh. He ran the same hand through his hair, avoiding the flower crown still in place, and left it on the back of his neck while he thought some more. So many pros and cons to everything he wants to do. 

 

Connor is an android. Hank is not. Connor is still experiencing new things every day. Hank had been on this earth for more than fifty years. Nothing seemed new to him anymore, that is, except for the whole having-feelings-for-an-android-thing...

 

But they’ve both experienced traumatic events. Both of them enjoy being in each other’s company. Connor made Hank feel appreciated, made him feel young. 

 

So what was the problem?

 

“I’m not expecting you to go out there and start banging him in front of everyone, Jesus.” North said, throwing a light punch at Hank’s shoulder. He winced anyway, causing her to laugh.

 

“No shit, you freak. But...I get it. Thanks for the pep talk. You’re not as much as a scary lady as you make yourself out to be.” Hank stood up and tucked his chair into the table. Time to not be a chicken shit and at least appease Connor by going out and offering to dance with him. And plead for his forgiveness. 

 

“Hey,” North pointed up at him and put on a face of disapproval, “I need to live up to my scary lady persona, so don’t tell anyone that I’m anything but.”

 

Hank threw up his hands defensively, “Of course not, your scary ladyness.” 

 

North smiled, leaning back again, “That’ll do. Now go make nice with the other robots.”

 

Connor had remained close to Hank, within eyesight, probably in hopes of somehow pissing him off by having fun without him. It was something Hank would absolutely do if he was in his place. So petty, so human.

 

Before approaching, Hank took in the sight. Alice was all smiles as Connor had her hands in his own. He was swinging her back and forth, and occasionally spinning her around, her dress twirling in the air. Connor was smiling too, moving his feet to the beat of the song. Hank knew other androids were around them, but he could only focus on Connor. At that moment, there was no one else. Being good with kids was always a trait he wanted in the people he kept around him.

 

After coming back to reality, Hank moved closer and Connor stopped what he was doing and stared. Hank ignored him and bent down to talk to Alice, “Hey Alice, do you mind if I steal him for a bit?” He pointed with his thumb behind and added, “North over there told me she’d love it if you danced with her.”

 

Alice’s eyes lit up, “Oh really? Okay! Bye Connor, thank you!”

 

Hank made sure to watch as Alice ran over to North. Before she even approached her, North was throwing up the middle finger at Hank, knowing what he had done. She at least did it with a smile.

 

“Will you dance with me, Connor?” Hank said, holding a hand out.

 

Connor had his arms crossed again. He wasn’t looking at Hank, but he wasn’t exactly walking away either.

 

“I’m sorry for being such an asshole. I didn’t know how much this day meant to you. Can you forgive me? Please?”

 

Connor looked up and sighed. “Of course, Hank. I’m sorry I am acting childish. I just...I wanted…”

 

Hank grabbed Connor’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Connor instantly buried his face in between Hank’s shoulder and neck and let out a small sigh.

 

“No, don’t apologize Connor. I’m being an idiot. I’m old and broken, and I’m taking it out on someone who has been nothing but kind to me. It’s not fair to you.”

 

Hank wanted to look at Connor’s face again, but the android didn’t want to budge. He was still hugging Hank tightly, and Hank was suddenly aware of the wandering eyes lurking over them.

 

He turned his head towards Connor’s so he could speak softly, “Hey, it’s okay, we’ll talk later, alright? Let’s just try to have fun right now.” It was a nice way of telling his friend to not make a scene. He didn’t want people to talk, or...Skype each other later to gossip about the only human and android relationship in the town.

 

Connor nodded in Hank’s shoulder as he stepped away. His eyes were glassed over, but he not actually shed a tear. Hank lightly tapped the side of the android’s face, “Cheer up, I didn’t mean to upset you. Let me just embarrass myself by dancing in front of these strangers.”

 

“I am almost positive that any sort of dance you perform would be of great entertainment to anyone here. Your dancing is not pre-constructed and natural, so I doubt anyone will take offense to it. They might even be a little jealous.”

 

_ There’s the Connor he knew. _ “Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

The next few songs went in a blur as Hank attempted to move in a way that somewhat resembles dancing. He had never been a good dancer, even in his prime, and was just one of those guys who swayed along with the music. His dancing partner didn’t seem to mind, and seemed to find it rather amusing. At one point, Connor attempted to teach Hank some moved, but it proved useless.

 

“My body doesn’t move that way anymore, Connor, Jesus.”

 

Connor smiled, “Doesn’t mean that I can’t try.”

 

Hank  _ definitely _ blushed, “Hey...that--”

 

The song stopped and immediately started again, but with a different tempo. A much  _ slower _ tempo. Hank turned towards the speakers to see North fiddling with the system. She made eye contact with him and flipped him off once more.

 

“Fucking….androids….” Hank pinched the bridge of his nose for what seemed to be the tenth time that afternoon.

 

The sun was now almost set. The lights someone had set up in the surrounding trees were turned on. The flowers seemed to illuminate in the soft light. It was a pretty fucking romantic atmosphere, and now the evil android started playing a slow song.

 

A protest sat in the middle of Hank’s throat, but he never opened his mouth to say it. How could he, when Connor was looking at him with those eyes? Those eyes he couldn’t say no to?

 

He said nothing, and just took Connor into his arms.

 

They said nothing and just...swayed. It reminded him of an awkward high school dance, where the slow song came on and kids either ran off the dance floor, or grabbed someone to awkwardly place their hands on each other’s hips for two minutes. Hank had his hands on Connor’s hips, sure. Lightly, not to cross any lines. And Connor had his hands laced around his neck, under his hair, with his thumb lightly grazing his skin now and then. It created a shiver up his spine every time. 

 

Okay, so this was a  _ lot _ different than high school. He never liked anyone this much in high school.

 

Connor started the song off by staring into Hank’s eyes, but Hank’s heart couldn’t take the way he was looking at him any longer. Sensing this, he decided to just rest his head on Hank’s chest.

 

Hank was almost too warm. He and the android had been this close, but never for this long period of time. Not with this many eyes on them. 

 

It was both terrifying and thrilling. Hank felt like a teenager again. In more ways than one…

 

“Hank…” Connor said softly, pulling away from the older man just a bit.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“The music has stopped.”

 

And so it had.

 

All of the androids were now looking at Markus, who appeared to be giving some sort of speech. Connor turned to look at his leader, but kept one arm around Hank’s large torso. Hank kept a hand on Connor’s opposite shoulder, enjoying the lingering contact.

 

He wasn’t listening to Markus. He could hear him fine, and he could see him speak, due to the fact that he was taller than most of the androids, and that Markus was standing on some sort of block podium.

 

He just stood there and enjoyed the atmosphere. Everyone was still and silent, looking at Markus, some with hope in their eyes, others just all smiles. It was good to see that there was change in the world, and he was glad to see it happen before his eyes. He was no stranger to change, being a millennial, but this felt new and exciting.

 

Hank never, in a million years, thought that he would be standing here, with a bunch of androids who are either running away, or looking for a place where they belong. Just a few months ago he would watch the news and roll his eyes whenever he’d see someone talk about android rights. 

 

Oh, how things have changed. And while he’s pretty sure the town as a whole had helped him overcome his bias, he has one android in particular that deserves most of the credit.

 

Hank’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud version of ‘My Humps’ by the Black Eyed Peas playing. The noise was coming from his own back pocket. And all of the blood in Hank’s face disappeared.

 

All eyes were on him, and Markus had stopped talking. Hank scrambled to retrieve his phone.

 

“Uh...sorry! Yeah...I’ll...take this…..over here…”

 

He left Connor’s side to briskly jog to the forest area to get away. He swears he hears a female voice laughing in the distance, but ignores it.

 

“Fucking...phones…why isn’t this thing on silent...” 

 

Hank looked at his phone. He had forgotten that it was on full volume, since no one ever calls or texts him anyway. If anyone in town needed him, they knew where to find him. His old boss had checked on him once or twice, but that was about it.

 

The phone’s screen lit up in the dark and Hank read the name.

 

“What the... _ fuck.”  _ Hank breathed out as he swiped to answer, “What the fuck do you want?”

 

“Hank? It’s Gavin. I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT THIS STORY WASN'T GOING TO HAVE A PLOT HUH? Jk I didn't either. I came up with an idea around chapter 3 so I decided to go through with it! This story will still be 80% hankcon fluff but with some more.....:)))) WAIT AND SEE!


	7. Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jericho has a new occupant, a new android by the name of 'Nines'. Well, and one human, who insists he's just here to help out a friend.
> 
> Hank and Connor test the waters.
> 
> TW: talk of suicide

The rain was coming down hard. While the stormy weather helped lower the hot summer temperature, the humidity was through the roof. Hank walked out onto his front porch, standing behind Connor, who was leaning against a pillar. He noticed the android’s hair curling, clinging to his head. 

 

“You know they’re not gunna be here for another hour or so, right?”

 

Connor turned around abruptly, arms still crossed. His LED shined yellow, reflecting off of the wet ground. 

 

Their... _ friends _ ...decided to arrive at the asscrack of dawn. The sun had not risen yet and Hank was grumpier than usual. He tossed and turned all night, and is pretty sure he never actually fell asleep.

 

And Connor, for not having a reason to sleep, still looked so tired. So human.

 

“I know. I’m just anxious.” Connor replied.

 

Hank had received a phone call from his ex coworker, Gavin Reed, two weeks ago. He hadn’t heard his voice in months, and was shocked to hear from him at all. He was one of those coworkers that he respected when it came down to detective work, but wanted to strangle ever time he saw him in the office.

 

He was younger, more brash, and took unnecessary risks when it came to the job. Maybe Hank hated that because it reminded him of his younger self.

 

But now, after retirement, he never expected to hear from the man ever again. The only person he had even communicated with in his old life was his old boss. And even that was sparse.

 

_ “I heard you were living in a town full of tincans, is that right?” Gavin said, keeping his voice low. _

 

_ “Where the fuck you hear that, Reed?” _

 

_ “Fowler gave you up. He knows I need help and he thinks you’re the man for me to talk to. I wouldn’t call you if I wasn’t desperate.” _

 

_ “Never thought I’d hear you come crawling to me for a favor. It’s not becoming of you.” _

 

_ “Listen,” Reed hissed, “After you left, the department went and hired an android to take your place. Some...forensics model or something. Been working with him for months now, and--” _

 

_ “Did you just call the android a  _ him _ , Reed?” _

 

_ “Let me fucking finish,” a pause, and some chatter in the background. Hank heard a door closing on Gavin’s end, “Anyway, word around Detroit is that they are starting to round up androids. Too many of them are going deviant, and the government is fearful of them. Word is that you live in some android sanctuary? For robots who escape shitty situations?” _

 

_ Hank paused. Although he didn’t care for his ex coworker, and thought of him as a pompous asshat, he had no reason  _ not _ to trust him. He was one of the most straight laced cops he knew of, which isn’t saying much, but mattered in the end. _

 

_ “...maybe. Why, you need a place to hide your new boyfriend?” Hank teased. _

 

_ “I’m starting to get worried. Android cops are going missing slowly and no one has the answers. I’m...scared that he’s going to be next.” _

 

_ Hank noticed Gavin’s lack of an argument when it came to the boyfriend comment, but he let it slide, “I mean, we got room here for him I guess. But is he deviant? We can’t just let a government droid--” _

 

_ “Yeah. He’s deviant.” _

 

_ “You sure?” _

 

_ “Yes.” he said, without hesitation. _

 

_ Hank sighed, “You really owe me, Reed.” _

 

_ “I know.” _

 

Hank hoped this new life would help him leave his old one behind. His depressing ass job, his ex wife, his dead son, his noisy ass coworkers…

 

But maybe this new life helped change him into a better person. Specifically,  _ Connor  _ made him a better person. When he approached his friend on the issue at hand, all Connor had to do was give him those puppy eyes, and he was done for.

 

An hour went by and the rain did not let up. Connor and Hank sat there in silence, listening to the rain pattering on the metal roof, and the occasional whine from Sumo coming from inside the house.

 

Connor must have heard the car approach before Hank, because he straightened up quickly, folding his hands in front of him.

 

The android never was this jumpy.

 

“It’ll be alright, Connor. You’re just meeting another android is all.” Hank broke the silence, patting Connor on the back. 

 

He jumped a bit, not turning to look at Hank. His eyes were now following the headlight of the car approaching from the left. 

 

“I abandoned him, Hank.”

 

That was all Connor said before running into the rain.

 

Hank decided to stay put. Maybe Connor needed some time to take this all in. Even with the sun slowly starting to rise, the rain made it almost impossible to see what was happening. A male figure stood up out of the driver’s seat, and another much taller figure out of the passenger. Connor approached the passenger side, and looked like they were shaking hands. 

 

Gavin looked like he was take something out of the back, then hustled over to the porch. The younger man was now drenched in rain despite only being outside for what seemed like a few seconds.

 

“You look like a wet rat, Reed.” Hank said, smirking.

 

“Yeah, good to see you too, old man. Nice digs, what, you missed the old days of your childhood and had to live in the 1800s?”

 

Hank chuckled and opened the door to let in his new guests. Connor and the new android were still out in the rain, standing completely still. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Missed it so much. I had to get away from technology by living near a bunch of robots.”

 

Gavin had not physically changed a day since Hank saw him a few months back, but there seemed to be a skip in his step. Other than looking tired from the early morning, he seemed to have less bags under his eyes. His hair was longer, but kept tidy. Hank didn’t realize leaving the department would do his colleague some good, though, he only jokingly thought his absence made a difference. He figured the other detectives would be under more stress, taking on a heavier workload without his presence.

 

“So, you gunna tell me what the hell is going on? Or am I going to regret letting you and your tall friend into my home?”

 

Gavin shucked off his brown leather jacket and hung it over one of the chairs tucked under the living room table. He pulled the seat out and helped himself, sitting down and gesturing next to him as a signal for Hank to join him.

 

Hank sat down, crossing his arms.

 

Gavin was leaning on the table with his head in his hands, sighing loudly. He pulled up and looked at Hank and shrugged, “Well, where do you want me to start?”

 

“From the beginning. Since I left.”

 

“How about you tell me what you  _ do  _ know so I don’t have to repeat myself.”

 

“Reed, I’ve been living off the grid for months now. I haven’t spoken to anyone but Fowler, and even those conversations were hello, nice to see you aren’t dead, goodbye.”

 

“Fuck, really? Do you watch the news? Use that ancient cell phone of yours?”

 

“I try not to.”

 

Gavin slumped in his chair, also crossing his arms. “I’ll let the robot tell the story then. He’s more articulate than me anyway, according to everyone.”

 

“What is he to you?” Hank raised an eyebrow.

 

“A coworker? What kind of a dumbass question is that.”

 

Hank snorted, “You can’t fool me,  _ detective _ . You’re telling me you’d go all out of your way like this to help  _ me _ out? Ben? Fowler? I don’t think so. There’s shit you’re not telling me, and if you want me to help--”

 

Gavin stood up abruptly, his hands balled into fists defensively, “What do you want me to say? Huh? That since you left, an android replacing you was the best thing that’s happened in my life? That there is someone on this God forsaken shitty Earth that has actually cared about me? That--” Gavin’s shoulders slumped and he threw up his right hand to rub at his eyes.

 

“Yikes, kid. We don’t have to have a full psych session right now. Just wanted to make sure you were doing this for the right reasons is all.” 

 

The detective sighed heavily. “It’s a been a stressful two weeks since I called you. Things aren’t getting easier. And now that I’m here, I don’t feel any less scared that the feds are crawling up my asshole.”

 

Hank doesn’t know how to respond. He didn’t know things were this bad. There was a tinge of fear that creeped into his mind. He trusted his old coworker, for what it’s worth, and he trusted Connor to be able to sort things out with his android look-a-like.

 

But he hated the unknown. He was pissed off that his old coworker, who he was sure hated him for a good portion of his career, is now sitting, soaking wet in his home, disturbing the peace he had tried to make for himself.

 

No sounds were heard but the rain and the occasional sigh from Gavin. 

 

Minutes past, but the awkward silence paired with watching Gavin’s leg bob up and down constantly made it seem like hours. Finally, the door creaked open to Connor and a much taller Connor.

 

Hank was told that there were other RK800 units. Connor said they looked identical to him. He didn’t mention that they might look identical, but taller? And with blue eyes?

 

This Connor looked a tad more...intimidating. His Connor was soft, smiled whenever he can, looked cute with dirt smeared on his face after a long day in the fields. Cute when he sent Hank pictures of his baby chickens, despite the fact that he just left his barn an hour previously. 

 

This Connor was downright scary. This Connor wouldn’t be sending him pictures of baby chickens any time soon.

 

Maybe it was the height it had on his look-alike, or maybe it was the icey blue eyes. He couldn’t help but to think this tall glass of terrifying water was perfect for Gavin. It would have made him smile, if he was in the mood. 

 

“Sorry, we were...catching up.” Connor said as he closed the door. It was a sight, really. Both androids almost identical, wet, both had the same face on. Frowning, eyes on their individual human friends.

 

Hank stood up to introduce himself. 

 

The RK900 took his hand and gripped with a slight pressure. Hank knew this android was a higher model number, meaning, he was a newer model. He could probably crush Hank’s head with his fist alone.

 

“A pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant. I have learned much about you these last few weeks.”

 

The fact that he said  _ learned _ instead of  _ heard _ was a bit jarring. Hank gave the new android a lopsided grin, “All good things, I hope?”

 

The RK900 just smiled. It was a good Terminator impression, and freaked the fuck out of Hank. Gavin said or did nothing, just continued to sit with his head staring at the ground. 

 

“Markus said you can use the home just south of mine. It is small, but it will fit your needs accordingly.” Connor said aloud to everyone, even though Hank was sure Connor had already relayed that information to his new friend. 

 

It was going to be interesting with a new forensics android roaming about. Hank doesn’t think he can handle another one. 

 

“What about you, Gavin?” Hank asked.

 

Gavin looked up, his eyes showing more of his lack of sleep as time progressed. The poor kid probably hasn’t slept in a week, Hank thought. He knew that look all too well. One case Gavin and him had together kept both of them up for a week. A week of searching for suspects, search warrants, late night knocking door to door. 

 

He didn’t miss that life.

 

“Yeah, I’m gunna stick around for a week probably. Finished my last case and I have vacation time to burn.”

 

The RK900 unit turned to look at Gavin. For the first time, he showed a hint of emotion. His face softened, “I thought we agreed--”

 

“No.” Gavin interrupted, hands in the air defensively, “I’m not just dumping you off here then bolting. That’s rude as fuck. I’ll make sure you’re settled in before skipping back to Detroit. Back to my life.”

 

Hank caught Connor looking up at RK900, as if he were a puppy that was just kicked in face. 

 

He’d have to ask Connor about that later, when they’re alone. 

 

“If you insist.”

 

Gavin crossed his arms and said nothing.

 

“Well…” Hank tried to cut through the intensity of the air around them, “I guess that’s settled then. Did you want to stay with your...friend...or…”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

Gavin and the RK900 stared at each other. 

 

“Don’t be an idiot, Detective. You are more than welcome to stay with me. It’s not like--”

 

“You didn’t even want me stay here in the first place! Why would I have expected--”

 

Hank stepped between the two. “Enough! Everyone needs to shut the fuck up. I didn’t retired out here to the middle of nowhere to have my coworker come fucking bothering me by yelling at his android! You two need to just--”

 

“I am NOT his android. I was not created to be owned--”

 

“Calm the fuck down, that’s not what he meant--”

 

Hank took the sleeve of the RK900’s right arm and dragged him forcefully to the front door. For an android who was built like a tank, his body sure was easily moved.

 

“Alright, enough of this shit. I’m taking newbie to his home. Connor, how about you do some bonding time with the detective, huh? I’m sure he’s got lots of stories about how awesome of a detective I was.” Hank opened the front door and lightly shoved the tall Connor outside. 

 

“I’ll be back later!” Hank said, before slamming the door.

 

Before proceeding down the steps of the porch, Hank heard Connor ask if he had any pictures of Hank when he was younger.

 

And Gavin laughed. Hard.

 

_ Everything is going to be okay, _ Hank told himself, as he guided the android past his growing crops.

 

“By the way, what am I supposed to call you?” Hank asked, finally letting go of the android’s sleeve, brushing it off softly.

 

The android stared at him, blue eyes to blue eyes. Six foot four to six foot...four.

 

“Gavin calls me Nines.”

 

Hank laughed, “Gavin calls you Nines. Well, welcome to Jericho, Nines.”

 

\---------------------

 

Two weeks later, and Gavin was still in town. He only left once in the span of the two weeks. Something about his cat needing to go to the vet, and whoever was watching them didn’t want to be bothered.

 

It was just an ear infection, Gavin reassured everyone. Hank almost thought it was cute. Almost.

 

Connor had attached himself to the new android like a moth to a flame. He barely saw his friend in the two weeks, and he couldn’t help but to have a twinge of jealousy. He understood that Connor felt a need to help out Nines as much as he possibly could, but Hank didn’t necessarily like sharing.

 

Gavin kept his head down. He visited Hank once, wanting an actual tour of his home. He showed him his crops, showed him the work that was done on the cabin with before and after pictures. Hank was proud of his new life, and Gavin seemed strangely interested. For someone who didn’t even show up to his going away party, he seems awfully interested in his life at the moment. 

 

Or maybe he did show up to his going away party. Hank was  _ very  _ drunk. That was something he knows he doesn’t miss.

 

Hank was far from sober, but he remembers a lot more nights nowadays. And they’re good nights. He’s had far less nights crying himself to sleep in Sumo’s fur recently.

 

The retired Lieutenant attempted to get more of a story out of his younger human companion, but it was a fruitless effort. The RK900 had not told him much either, other than thanking Hank for getting him out of a sticky situation.

 

“Will they try to find you?” Hank had asked.

 

“Perhaps. I’m an expensive model. But no need to worry, Lieutenant. I can handle things.”

 

That didn’t really ease Hank’s mind, but it was something.

 

Gavin insisted that everything was okay now, because Nines was here, and they can’t find him here. He even went out of the way as to buy a burner phone so he wouldn’t be tracked back into town.

 

“You must really care about him, huh?”

 

“Who?” Gavin asked, not taking his eyes off of the cutting board. Hank decided that they were going to all sit down together for dinner tonight, and he put Gavin to work slicing potatoes. The potatoes that he and Connor grew. 

 

“Nines, dumbass.” Hank responded, rinsing off a heap of green beans. Another successful summer crop for them to eat tonight.

 

“I guess,” Gavin let out another sigh, touching the bridge of his nose briefly with the hand without the knife in it. “Wouldn’t be doing this shit if I didn’t, huh?”

 

“I suppose.”

 

“What about you and Connor, huh?” Gavin smirked, throwing the diced potatoes in a bowl, then reaching for another one to cut, “I see how you’re all doe-eyed around him. It’s nice to see an old man is up to some new tricks.”

 

“Fuck you, Reed.” Hank flicked water towards Gavin’s face. 

 

The detectie scoffed, wiping his face with his sleeve, “Asshat, I’m being serious. I haven’t seen you this happy in--”

 

Gavin just shrugged. He couldn’t finish that sentence, and Hank assumed it was because the last time he was this content with life was when he had a child that needed him and loved him. One that was alive and not buried in a cemetery in Detroit that Hank could not even drive past.

 

Now, he just has a lost robot with puppy eyes that does nothing but praise and help him. Oh, how the tide has turned.

 

“He’s a good kid. I just...it’s complicated.”

 

Another  _ thump _ from the potatoes hitting the bowl. “Ain’t that a fucking mood.”

 

“Androids, am I right?”

 

“Whatever you say, Anderson.”

 

The topic of Hank’s love life, or lack thereof, was not discussed again the rest of the night. The humans ate a large meal of an abundance of veggies grown fresh from a few feet away from where they sat at the dinner table. Connor discussed the health of his growing chickens, and Gavin and Hank went back and forth on an old story of the time Gavin once pursued a suspect and jumped directly into the Detroit River in the middle of a rather frisky cold autumn. Gavin was in the hospital for a week after Hank fished him out. 

 

“You’re lucky I happened to be in the area, otherwise your rookie ass would have drowned in that cold ass water.”

 

Gavin smirked, giving Hank the finger, “Fuck you! I’m sure I would have figured it out. You just got my ass out sooner is all.”

 

Nines just...listened. He made eye contact appropriately, he smiled when funny things were being said. But he had nothing to add. There was a curiosity with the new android, and there Hank figured there was only so much he was able to share with him only existing for a few months within the capacity of the Detroit Police Department Headquarters.

 

Hank was a detective for many years of his life. He noticed the long glances Nines took towards Gavin. He noticed Gavin moving his arm towards the android, his hand unseen, to what he could assume was him grabbing the android’s hand under the table.

 

He  _ hoped _ it was his  _ hand _ that he was grabbing.

 

Either way, Gavin looked good being smitten. He needed to to get laid  _ desperately _ the last few months Hank worked with him. He hopes the RK900 removed the stick up his ass before putting anything else up there.

 

“Alright, I’m beat. We’re gunna head out of here. Thanks for the food, Anderson.”

 

“My pleasure. It’s nice to enjoy something you put a lot of hard work into--” he stopped, glancing at Connor for a second. He wondered if the fact that Connor couldn’t enjoy the food they had grown together bothered him as well.

 

But, of course, the android just smiled, “It’s okay, Hank. I’m glad you both enjoyed the crops. That’s enough for me.”

 

Of course it is.

 

“Ok, well, night then.” Gavin gave Hank a weak ass salute before heading out with Nines trailing behind. The door shut behind them.

 

“You not going to walk back with them?” Hank asked Connor, who put it upon himself to start the dishes, despite the fact that he didn’t use one.

 

“No, I wanted to stay. I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks. I apologize.”

 

Hank walked over to the kitchen island, standing next to Connor, “Yeah, well, it’s not your fault. You have someone who needs you now.”

 

“And do you not need me?” Connor asked, speaking to the dishes, not wanting to look up. Afraid of the answer.

 

Hank felt himself reaching out to touch Connor. His elbow was exposed, with his sleeves rolled up on his long sleeved button up. Hank placed his fingers over Connor’s elbow, dragging them slowly down the inside of Connor’s left forearm. Connor immediately dropped the dish he was holding in the sink, miraculously not shattering it. 

 

He had not allowed himself to touch. Not this way. Not without prompting, or warning, or want. He felt compelled to do it just then. Connor freezing in place almost made him regret it.

 

“I need you more than you know.” Hank managed to reply, his touch still on Connor’s inner wrist.

 

The android slid his hand down to clasp Hank’s much bigger one. His hand was still wet, the suds from the soap still between his fingers.

 

Hank read on some android/human forum (it was just a random site, you know, Hank didn’t google it or anything…) that touch to androids is special. It’s something they do to each other to communicate. To interface. Hank has never wished he was an android before, but right now, feeling Connor’s hand on his, so soft, wet, and warm from the water, he wished he was a fucking robot. He wanted to feel what he was feeling. To better understand if his feelings were unrequited. 

 

“I’m glad,” Connor said, finally looking up.

 

Hank could kiss him right now. He was so close. He had to just lean in a little more.

 

His brain was screaming.  _ Old pervert. Robot fucker.  _

 

He dropped Connor’s hand a little too abruptly. Connor’s mouth opened just a bit, his face falling with disappointment. 

 

He wanted to give him all he had, but there was not much to give. 

 

Hank walked towards his bedroom and closed the door. Before he knew it, he was standing in his bedroom, like he was on autopilot. 

 

His hand was still wet. It was like it was on fire.

 

Allowing himself to love another person when he didn’t believe he deserved it was extremely difficult. He had it all, once. He ruined that. This new life was supposed to be a way of escaping without killing himself. Love was never supposed to be a part of the equation.  

 

“Hank...please open up.” He heard Connor say from the other side of the door. His voice was soft, but it carried a tone of desperation.

 

Hank just stood in the middle of his room, half wanted to jump in bed and forget about the day, the other half wanting to open the door to let Connor him.

 

“Please.” His voice was strangled. 

 

Why was he doing this to him? It was unfair. Hank was an adult. An  _ older _ adult. He should be able to process his feelings and express them fairly. And what he was doing to Connor was not fair.

 

Just because he didn’t believe anything in his life that has happened was fair, doesn’t mean he should treat Connor like a sack of shit.

 

Hank opened up the bedroom door and almost scooped up the android off his feet. The android’s arms fell on top of Hank’s shoulders, and he buried his face into his neck. Hank did the same, feeling his tears trickle down his face, getting lost in his facial hair and Connor’s neck.

 

“I’m...sorry Connor. I’m so sorry.”

 

Connor, on his tiptoes, sat back on his heels to drag Hank down to his level a little more. “Do not apologize, Hank. I want you to be able to talk to me.”

 

“I know. I’m trying.” he said, muffled. Not wanting to move from his current position. 

 

Connor’s hands were slowly stroking the back of Hank’s neck in a smoothing motion. 

 

“You know, Hank, emotions are supposed to be new to me, not a human of your maturity.” Hank could feel Connor smile against his shoulder.

 

Hank slowly pulled his head up, so glare at the side of Connor’s face, “Maturity? You’re fucking funny huh.”

 

Connor also lifted his head. He looked at Hank, bringing up his hand to slowly touch his cheek. His fingers scraping against his coarse beard. The small touches were igniting a flame within Hank.

 

Neither of them seemed to know what they were doing. Hank, not being a stranger to touches, seemed to still be nervous anyway. Heart rate severely elevated, pupils dilated.

 

Connor, not experiencing anything like this before in his life, became more bold than he ever had. He had spent a lot of time with an android of his caliber the past two weeks. In that android’s short time on this Earth, Connor knows he had experienced three times as much as Connor. Exposure to other humans, both socially and...otherwise.

 

It made him jealous. He knew what he wanted, he just didn’t know how to go about it.

 

Connor lifted his head and placed a chaste kiss on Hank’s cheek, half on his beard, and the other half on his skin. It was soft, not lingering. He found himself wanting to stay put, Hank’s face leaning in his lips.

 

But some things are worth waiting for. 

 

He pulled back slowly, watching Hank almost fall forward. 

 

“I finished the dishes. Let us not go a whole week without seeing each other again, okay?” Connor slowly stepped backwards, wanting to take in the sight of his blushing human friend.

 

Hank opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

 

Connor smiled, said goodbye to Sumo, then walked out of the door.

 

Hank didn’t remember how long he stood outside his bedroom, but it was long enough for Sumo to huff, creep around him, and settle in his bed, not wanting to wait for him.

 

“He’s going to kill me, boy. He’s really going to be the end of me.” 


	8. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North opens a bar, and Connor discovers a new emotion.

The next morning, Hank noticed a note sticking out of his mailbox.

 

He never checked the damn thing; it’s not like he had any pen pals he was anticipating letters from. 

 

In perfect android sans, it read:

 

Hank,

 

I’m opening a bar. Thought you might be interested. 

 

Got some top shelf shit. And android friendly drinks. Bring your friend ;)

 

  * North



 

Hank chuckled. That woman did know the way directly to his heart. He was glad that they had bonded over the last couple of weeks since the wedding. Connor seemed to appreciate it too. Apparently, just hanging out with him was ‘unhealthy’, yet when he only spent time with Hank it was completely normal. Sure.

 

Attached to the note was what looked like to be a black and white print out of a google map, but it was hand drawn. The new bar seemed to be in the empty building in the middle of the town. It’s about time that they made something useful out of it.

 

It was in pretty close proximity to Josh’s shop. The bar should be full of customers on days he has clients, which was probably the intention.

 

He found it funny that North would be running another human driven business, despite her detest for most of them. 

 

Hank did his morning chores of watering the crops and feeding Sumo, then headed south to invite Connor to North’s new business. 

 

A knock of the front door of Connor’s place was responded with silence. He was probably in the barn, Hank thought. He walked over to the large building and opened the door quietly to find Connor sitting on the floor, with one of the now fully grown chickens in his lap.

 

“I just don’t know what to do, girl. Having feelings and not knowing how to process them is very frustrating.” The android was slowly petting the back of the chicken’s neck. It stayed perfectly still, eyes closed, like it was enjoying herself. Connor had a way with animals, and it tugged a little at Hank’s heart. 

 

Connor sighed and turned his head towards the door, seeing Hank. A little startled, he shrugged the chicken off his lap and stood up, with a blush rising to his face. “Ah, sorry about that, I did not see you standing there--”

 

“S’okay. You talk to your poultry often, Connor?”

 

Connor shrugged, “Sometimes. They’re good listeners.” 

 

Hank smiled, looking down at one of the lighter colored chickens, who had decided to shit on one of his shoes and walk away. “You know, Con, I’m here to listen too, right? I know your chickens probably give  _ fantastic _ life advice, but…”

 

The android tugged a rag out of his belt and knelt down to clean the bird poop off of Hank’s shoe. He lingered there longer than made Hank comfortable, and stood up slowly.

 

“I know, Hank. But you already help enough. I don't always want to be a burden.”

 

“You’re...never a burden. Okay?” This conversation upset Hank. He knows that Connor has been through a lot since his newly discovered deviancy, and all of the emotions that come with it. They saw each other almost every day, and confided in each other. Yet, Hank still didn’t know what caused Connor to deviate. What he ran from.

 

He’s not psychologist, but he wished his friend let up a little more. 

 

Although, Hank never talked about Cole.

 

Guess that made them even.

 

He also knows that he’s not always the right person to talk to. Hopefully Markus and Simon are at least helping. Or Luther, who sees to have a sweet spot for the smaller android.

 

Or even Alice. Who was most likely wiser than she appears to be.

 

Hank wondered how old Alice really was and decided to not think about the child android. It made him uneasy.

 

“Of course, Hank. I’m assuming you’re here to talk about North’s new business endeavor?”

 

Connor threw the rag in a pile and picked up a bag of chicken feed, scattering it around the floor. On nice days, Connor would let the chickens roam around. Maybe it was supposed to rain today. Wish he would have known  _ before _ watering all of his plants, but whatever.

 

Hank crossed his arms over his loose fitting flannel. “Yeah, you interested in checking it out? I got nothing going on tonight.”

 

“Neither do I. Sounds like fun. I was thinking of asking Nines to tag along.”

 

Hank suppressed a groan. It’s not like he  _ didn’t _ like the freaky larger version of Connor, it’s just since Gavin left a week or so ago, Connor and him have been spending a lot of time together. A part of Hank knows not to be jealous, since he definitely saw Gavin kiss him passionately goodbye, but the fact that Connor wants to spend his free time with Nines instead of him is...upsetting.

 

He was looking forward to getting him all to himself tonight. But if Connor wants to invite Nines, who is he to deny it?

 

_ Unless… _

 

“Er, actually, I was hoping it would just be the two of us.”

 

Connor almost dropped the bag of bird feed. He stumbled with it, extra feed pouring out. The chickens chirped, circling the extra feed. They sure didn’t seem to mind. 

 

He tied the bag up, threw it over his shoulder, and walked it over to the rest of the feed stored away from the animals. He brushed off his gloved hands on his jeans and turned back to Hank. “Oh? Just the two of us? Like a date?”

 

Hank was now nervous. Connor smirked--he liked Hank like this. Letting his walls down, less macho and more shaking with nerves. The role reversal that happened at times was something Hank was not used to, but he did enjoy watching Connor be more confident in himself.

 

“I don’t know, would  _ you  _ want it to be a date?”

 

“Are you serious, Hank?” Connor’s voice did not falter or show any signs of sarcasm.

 

Hank was avoiding eye contact. He used to be able to yell at suspects in the interrogation room, making them sweat and squirm, breaking them until they confessed.

 

Now, he couldn’t even ask an android on a date. Pathetic. 

 

Connor approached him, and took Hank’s calloused ones into his gloved ones, “Yes, Hank, I would love to go on a date with you. I thought that was obvious.”

 

Hank squeezed Connor’s hands and smiled, “Listen, Connor--I’m old. I’m out of touch. I didn’t want to assume, and didn’t want to scare you off, since you’re new at this--”

 

“I might have been born yesterday, Hank, but I still have wants and needs. While sometimes I feel like I’m still figuring what it is that I want out...I know that I would like, that I would still  _ love,  _  to go out on a date with you. All you had to do was ask.”

 

Hank, not knowing what to do with his hands anymore, pulled away and shoved them in his pockets, “Ah, well, good. Then. I’m glad. So...tonight? Around six?”

 

The android flashed a smile, “Sounds great.”

 

Hank slowly backed up towards the door, not breaking eye contact with Connor.

 

Before leaving, he added, “So, you said you had  _ needs _ ?”

 

Connor threw a glove at him and laughed, turning his back and bending over to pick up something, giving Hank a show.

 

“Tease.” Hank laughed and walked out of the barn.

 

Walking back to his house, he realized he still had six hours to burn and nothing to do. Rain started to fall on his already watered crops, and Hank sighed.

 

\--------------------------------

 

“I was thinking, that an irrigation system would not be difficult to install. I’m sure Luther has the parts lying around, and if not we could order some, and--”

 

“Connor, not that I  _ love _ talking about irrigation systems with you, but we’re not working right now. We can relax and talk about other things.”

 

It was adorable how hot Connor looked right now. He had chosen a pair of his non-work jeans, darkers, without holes, and a dark purple button up that Hank had never seen before. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and the pants fit a little  _ too _ nicely around the ass region. 

 

It took Hank’s vision a minute to adjust, and for his brain to receive enough blood to process the sight. He knew for a fact that Connor was scanning him for his heart rate, and probably how big his boner was at the moment, but he didn’t care. The smirk on the android’s face was worth it.

 

Connor had complimented him on his attire as well, which he was probably doing just to say nice. Hank’s nicest jeans were not very nice, and the shirt he wore was older than all of the androids in the bar put together. But he knew Connor liked it when he wore the color blue, and this was the only clean blue shirt he had at the moment.

 

He did trim his beard and wash his hair, though. Pulled it back into a low ponytail. He also might have unbuttoned his shirt enough to see a peak of his chest hair and some tattoo. Connor’s eyes shifted from Hank’s eyes to his shirt at least three times in the first five minutes they were together, despite the lack of light from setting sun outside.

 

_ Still got it _ , Hank thought.

 

“Okay, Hank, then what do you wish to discuss?”

 

The bar was packed. Every android in town was there, along with two human men, who sat by themselves in the corner, looking around with curiosity. North was behind the bar, clearly in her element, telling dirty jokes and showing off her thirium infused menu to her new patrons.

 

And extra excited to have Hank try the whiskey she had procured. Some Black Grouse, which is pretty top shelf, and not used to what Hank drank on his bad days. He thanked the android, she nodded in return with a wink, gesturing to Connor. Hank shot her a ‘mind your own business’ look, and she just shrugged.

 

When he turned to look at Connor, he just sipped his drink in silence, trying to hide a smirk. 

 

“Let’s talk about...your hopes and dreams.” Hank put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands, “Tell me Connor, what is it you wish to accomplish in the next year? The next five? Do you wish to breed a new type of chicken, or perhaps engineer a new animal completely?”

 

Connor could tell Hank was already feeling the effects of his alcohol, without having to scan him. He knew Hank was cutting back, and it was apparent that his tolerance to adult beverages was severely lowered. 

 

He decided to play along, “Well, dearest Hank, I was actually thinking about quitting my job entirely, selling my land, and devoting my life to become a rock star.”

 

Hank laughed as he went to grab his drink, almost spilling it in the process, “Aw, yeah? That’s badass. What genre of music would you even sing?”

 

“Now, who said anything about singing?”

 

“I did. You’d obviously be a singer.”

 

Connor scoffed, “That’s rude to assume, Hank. I’m sure I would be very talented at any instrument I desired to play. I’m sure  _ you _ would want me to be a singer, wearing tight pants, galavanting on stage--”

 

Hank glared, “You told me androids  _ couldn’t _ read people’s minds, and yet--”

 

The android chuckled, leaning in, “I bet I would look amazing in a rockstar outfit, huh Hank? Take a page out of Freddie Mercury’s book?”

 

“Now  _ that  _ is an image!” Hank’s face was bright red, his hand covering half of his face as he laughed.

 

They sat in silence for a few, enjoying each other’s company without the need for conversation. Connor spotted an old machine in the far corner of the room, in what he believed was an old jukebox. 

 

“Want to assist me in choosing a song, Hank?” Connor said, pointing at the jukebox. 

 

Hank grinned, “Aw, shit, look at this! An actual jukebox!” Hank hurried over to the machine, patting the glass window that showed several records, “This thing work, North?” Hank yelled.

 

North turned to look at Hank from behind the bar, “You bet your ass it does!”

 

“Sweet,” Hank said softly. He started digging in his pockets for something.

 

Connor tilted his head, “Uh, need assistance, Hank?”

 

Hank shot him a look, “I got it…” he pulled out a quarter, smiling at his success of finding the object, and thumbed it into the machine.

 

“Okay Con, we gotta make it a good one. What are you in the mood for?”

 

The android paused and crossed his arms, tapping his fingers on his elbow, “What are my choices?”

 

“Lots of good shit, that’s for sure.” The small records clicked every time Hank moved the metal knobs. “Mostly from the 40s, some 50s. And some…”

 

Hank flips the record and Connor spots a vinyl with the song ‘Can’t Take My Eyes off You’ by Frankie Valli. Without even skimming it in his head, he stops Hank by putting a hand over his.

  
“This one,” he said, looking up at Hank. 

  
Hank shoots a toothy grin, “Some Frankie then, huh? All right.”

 

A needle dropped onto the record and the song started. Some patrons turned their heads to look at the jukebox, registering the new sound.

 

Connor stood next to Hank, wondering how he should approach him in asking him to dance. But, without words, he held out his hand, and Hank took it without question.

 

This, was of course, not their first time dancing. After their first encounter, Connor had wanted to dance with Hank again. The closeness and intimacy was not something you could replicate as easily, and he had tried. Asking Hank to give him a hand reaching something on a high shelf in the barn, having his body linger on his own for half a second while he reached, was something, but not enough. Hugging him goodnight was something, but not enough.

 

Dancing? That was something. That was enough. 

 

“You know, I picked this song because I liked the lyrics. I think I also like the sound of it as well.”

 

“The lyrics? Heh, pretty sappy, huh?”

 

Connor leaned his head against Hank’s shoulder, “Perhaps. But I find them to be accurate.”

 

_ And let me love you, baby, let me love you... _

 

“How incredibly romantic of you, Connor.” Hank pulled Connor a little closer, the pressure of his body against his was igniting something in Connor. It was addicting, something he wanted to experience every waking moment of his life. 

 

A message in the corner of Connor’s vision, even with his eyes closed, read that his relationship with Hank had improved dramatically. 

 

He hid his blush in the fabric of Hank’s jacket.

 

As the song picked up, Hank danced a little more upbeat, so Connor pulled away and joined him at the speed. Others joined them on the faux dance floor. 

 

The next song came on, and the beat seemed to also be more fast paced. Connor prefered slow dancing, but didn’t argue when Hank looked so happy. A little drunk, sure, but he hadn’t seen his friend look so care-free in a while. 

 

A few strands of his hair were free from his ponytail, and swaying back and forth as Hank moved his head to the beat of the song. He twirled Connor around a few times, and Connor heard North clap and cheer from behind the bar. Hank, of course, flipped her off, and Connor knew she expected no less.

 

And Connor, knowing he could dance the entire night away, knew that Hank definitely could not. He was being a good sport about his stamina, but the heart and soul of his dancing died down after a few energetic songs. 

 

“Would you like me to get you a drink, Hank?” Connor asked, his face only a few inches away from the human’s.

 

“Is that code to say you’ve scanned my face and saw that I was dehydrated? Could’ve just asked…” 

 

Connor rolled his eyes, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

North was all too happy but to supply Hank with more booze, but Connor shot her a look. 

 

“Fine, I’ll go easy on the alcohol in this one. And I’ll make you a little something special on the side”

 

“Appreciated.”

 

As North fixed the drinks, Connor noticed someone approach Hank.

 

One of the human men that secluded themselves in the corner emerged to stand next to Hank. 

 

The man was attractive, so say the least. He was definitely younger than Hank, perhaps in his late thirties. A quick scan showed Connor his hypothesis was correct; Jim Pollard, age 37, truck driver, not married.

 

His hair was dark, short cut, but looked like he was growing it out. Slightly curly. His eyes were a dark green, which popped in comparison to his darker hair. A five o’clock shadow fit his face well.

 

And his had a nice smile. He said something too quiet for Connor to hear without adjusting his hearing sensitivity, but whatever it was, it made Hank laugh.

 

Something inside of Connor was bubbling. Not, physically, thank goodness, but either way, Connor did not like it. This is not something he was used to experiencing. Although Connor had no reason to breathe, his chest tightened, and it required more effort to inhale and exhale at a normal pace.

 

And when the man put his hand on Hank’s shoulder, he thought his thirium pump had stopped. Anger was surfacing, which is something he knew and recognized. The other burning emotion within his chatiss was uncomfortable and foreign. He knows he could try and find it by searching synonymous feelings, but what is an emotion that encompasses several at once? Anger? Sadness? Confusion? 

 

Not knowing what to do, Connor simply stood up, and stormed out of the bar.

 

According to his internal clock, Hank was only interacting with the man for a total of two minutes and thirty five seconds. And it only took Connor three seconds to decide storming out of the bar was a good idea.

 

Connor expected to hear Hank’s voice as he stomped away from the building towards his house. 

 

But he heard nothing.

 

Hank didn’t realize Connor’s missing presence at first. Jim had started a conversation, which Hank recognized immediately to be flirtatious. Hank probably would have puffed up at that, since he had not received attention like that from a human in a while, but tonight was not about that. 

 

“Hey, listen, Jim, right?” Jim nodded, “Yeah, I appreciate, uh...this,” Hank gestured between the both of them, “but right now, I’m actually on a date, so…”

 

Jim raised his eyebrows, looking around, “Oh, shit, I’m sorry...my bad. I just, didn’t see you were with anyone is all.”

 

Hank smiled, “Yeah, it’s fine. I appreciate it, but I should get back to Connor--”

 

And just like that, Hank looked towards the bar table to find it Connor-less. Frowning, Hank scanned the room and found nothing. The bar was still occupied by a few androids, but...no Connor. 

 

North just looked at him and shrugged. 

 

_ “Shit _ ,” Hank said harshly under his breath, and stood up to walk towards the exit.

 

“Hank!” Simon appeared in front of him, blocking his path. 

 

Hank grunted, attempting to walk around the blond android, “Not now!”

 

“You’re going to look for Connor?” Simon asked, and Hank stopped moving.

 

“He tell you where he was going?”

 

Simon nodded, “He needs some time alone right now to process some feelings. He told me to tell you he’s sorry.”

 

“I just…” Hank ran a hand through his hair, deflating a little. Had he fucked up already, not even finished with date number one? Was Connor having second thoughts?

 

Simon placed a reassuring hand on Hank’s upper arm, “Do not take it personally, Hank. I believe Connor needs some time to himself. This will be good for the both of you.”

 

Hank shrugged his shoulders and Simon dropped his hand. For a moment, Hank thought maybe he should run to Connor’s home anyway, bang on the door, beg for him to talk to him. To work things out, and have them work through whatever it is Hank did or did not do.

 

But, instead, he found himself sitting back at the bar. Four more drinks later, North cut him off, and he staggered home, alone, in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO SLOW BURN???? sucks. Things are going to pick up after this chapter big time. 
> 
> Love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had to google the Stardew Valley map to write this chapter. I hope it's apparent where everyone lives in correlation to characters of the game :) As always, comments/kudos are appreciated!!! I will try and update a chapter a week, and maybe more if my work schedule allows it :)
> 
> hank: i'll scratch your back if you scratch mine  
> connor: yes plz hank touch me  
> hank: what  
> connor: what


End file.
